A Past Unknown
by Leliae
Summary: Kelly’s mother is murdered by the Dark Lord, which she later learns is her grandfather. Her mysterious past unravels, leading up to a prophecy in which she and Harry Potter must fight for their lives.
1. Introduction and Disclaimer

Disclaimer: You know that Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's ideas, not mine, though the new characters, places, and things you meet belong to me.  
  
"A Past Unknown" is a mystery/romance fan fiction.  
  
A quick summary:  
  
15-year-old Kelly learns to grow up fast when her mother is suddenly murdered by one of Voldemort's servants, being the first of a series of events leading to the knowledge of her unknown past. She learns later that she is last and only heir of Voldemort. The Dark Lord searches for and her gaining power, which dwindles from good and evil, as he yearns to have a powerful successor. Though to his misknowledge, Voldemort does not know of the prophecy leading Kelly to her fate as she befriends the famous Harry Potter and Voldemort's greatest foe. The prophecy brings Kelly and Harry together to fight for their lives and a fate that unwinds with every whisper.  
  
This story contains many of the Order of the Phoenix rumors and takes place in Harry Potter's 5th year. Please hang on because the story has not been finished but I'm anticipating that it will be around 350+ pages long. Each chapter contains from 8 to 18 pages each.  
  
History of the story: Began January 21, 2002. I had just finished reading my first fanfic, and was determined to write my own. After many failed stories, I began "A Past Unknown" with a plot I couldn't wait to unravel. Every night since, I'd spend from two to four hours writing a chapter (then was only 3-4 pages each), and I continued that for almost 8 months. Then my life began to get very busy. Sometimes, there would be two months waiting between two chapters. I gained many readers and supporters, which often kept me writing. A year later, January 2003, I decided I would never have the time to continue writing and my style had changed since I had first begun. It was pretty obvious from reading the first chapter and the latest that I had gotten much better with my writing. So I'd also have to rewrite it. I just didn't have the time. So I told all of my readers I had to quit the story. There was a small chance I would come back and continue, but they shouldn't count on it. I posted the plot and the ending. I received a lot of sad stories about how they wouldn't be able to live if I didn't continue to write. 0_o When I had quit there were 31 chapters and 139 pages (11 font). In the light of the announcement of the release of the Order of the Phoenix (the 5th book), my old Potterhead self was unleashed and I began rereading the books and drawing fan fiction again. I decided that when school ended, I would continue my story. And so I have. I've reduced the 31 chapters into 11 and each day, I spend about 2-3 hours rewriting and reconfiguring. So I'm very excited to be continuing "A Past Unknown." So please read on! I promise you'll love it. I would say there is as much action, plot twists, and mystery as the real Harry Potter books in my story.  
  
I do introduce a few new characters, and I know how annoying that is to fanfic readers, but hang on, please. You'll love them, too. :) 


	2. The Bracelet

Chapter 1  
  
Reeow, reeeeeoooow? Soft fur brushed against her chin, and a cold nose rubbed up against her cheek as an exhausted teenage girl opened her heavy eyelids to see the bright blue eyes of a Siamese cat in her face. She chuckled, "Well, hello there, Ronan. Nothing like waking up to you in the morning, huh?"  
  
He replied with another rub against her cheek, and an affectionate nip on her nose. She stroked his soft gray coat while he purred contentedly.  
  
The early rays of the sun crept through her shaded windows, giving the room an orange glow of warmth while the smell of pancakes and sizzling bacon wafted slowly underneath the bedroom door. She yawned and crawled deeper into her comforter trying desperately not to fall into the welcoming arms of sleep, but this, of course, failed.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door. "Kelly? Breakfast is ready... Don't want to be late for your special day!"  
  
She stirred at the sound of her mother's voice. She had gotten only a few extra minutes of sleep, but she was thankful enough. Kelly crawled out of her bed and dragged herself down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
Her mother was sitting on a wooden stool next to the bar watching the early morning news on the television. On top of the TV was a stack of spell books on cooking.  
  
"Morning, hun. Have a good sleep?" Her mother conjured up a stool for Kelly to sit on.  
  
Kelly nodded and sat down on the stool and began eating her breakfast.  
  
"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." Today was July 7th, her 15th birthday. "Here, I have something for you." Her mother pulled out a tiny gold box from her pocket. "Open it!"  
  
Kelly took the box, and pulled off the cardboard lid. Inside was a delicate silver bracelet decorated with intricate designs and tiny amethysts. It was beautiful.  
  
"Thanks, Mom. It's beautiful." She slipped the fragile bracelet onto her wrist.  
  
"It was mine when I was your age. A good friend of mine gave it to me. I would still wear it, but my wrist is too big." Her mother took her eyes from the bracelet and looked back up at Kelly. "Take good care of it, okay?"  
  
Kelly smiled, "Yes, of course I will."  
  
"So what do you want to do for you birthday?"  
  
Kelly shrugged, "I don't know... Can we go somewhere?"  
  
Her mother let out a mischievous smile. "Let's go back to England. I miss it so very much, and I know you'd love it," her mother said. Kelly's mother was British, but they moved to the states when she was a baby.  
  
Kelly smiled back and replied, "That sounds great."  
  
"I'll check on it while you're at school."  
  
"Cool!" She exclaimed with delight.  
  
She stood up and climbed back up the stairs to get ready for her last day of summer school at the Salem Witches Institute, an all girls school of witchcraft. She hadn't failed any courses; she was just taking extra ones to get ahead next year. Today she was having her final in Alchemy, with Professor Ceridian, so she could be in the more advanced Alchemy class next year. But that wasn't what she was interested in. Transfiguration was her specialty. She was working secretly on becoming an animagus, a white-gold cat. She was successful once, but it took a great amount of concentration and patience, and it required a lot of energy.  
  
Kelly reached her bathroom and stared into the mirror, her lavender eyes looking back at her. This was a trait passed down in her family. Everyone had lavender eyes, except her grandfather, whom her mother never spoke of. Although her mother had long, straight black hair, Kelly had a fair head, which she had inherited from the father she had never known. All she knew was his name--William Englewood.  
  
Her reflection smiled and Kelly left humming a tune she had always loved.  
  
"The trees may tumble, the mountains may crumble, but I'll always be there to hold you..."  
  
Kelly changed into her favorite robe, one deep violet in color that brought out her eyes. She grabbed her tote bag with her wand, lunch money, and a few books and quills, but a sudden urge to try once more to transform into her animagus form took over. She smiled and sat her bag on the door handle, and walked into the middle of the room. She stood straight up and closed her eyes, concentrating on her form. Nothing happened. She tried again, going deeper into meditation, with her animagus form in her mind's eye. Then, she suddenly felt lighter, and the room seemed to grow. A tail flicked. Kelly opened her oval lavender eyes to find herself in cat form. She twitched her whiskers, strolled out the door, and weightlessly pranced down the stairs.  
  
Kelly had never shown her mother her transfigured form, even though she herself was an animagus--a raven, though she was registered, and Kelly was not. This is time to do it, though, Kelly thought, as she trotted into the kitchen and leaped into her mother's lap.  
  
"Oh my... Kelly?" She started laughing. "I can't believe it! I'm so proud of you!"  
  
Kelly purred in reply as her mother laughed and scratched behind her ears.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang, echoing throughout the house.  
  
Her mother looked up and went to answer the call. Kelly felt a strike in her heart. There was something wrong. She began to concentrate on her human form to stop her mother from answering the door. Kelly's intuition was never wrong, and she had a bit of a reputation for it.  
  
Her form didn't come. What was she going to do? Kelly began to run to her mother's feet, meowing as she went, but it was too late; she was unlocking the door.  
  
"Yes?" Her mother said, but gasped a second later at the man in the doorway.  
  
Kelly just got a glimpse of the visitor. He was tall, fair-haired, and had a cruel look upon his face.  
  
Kelly's mother seized her wand and shouted very suddenly, "Immobulus!" This charm caused the opponent to freeze. Her mother turned around and shouted at her, "Kelly! Run! Take the floo powder and go to Diagon Alley! Look for a man called Arnold Weasley. Run! Run now! Don't look back!" Her face was stricken with immeasurable fear.  
  
Kelly paused, still in her cat form. Oh no, she thought. She took her mother's instructions and bolted up the stairs. This time Kelly changed back into her usual human form without having to think. She grabbed her tote bag, and motioned Ronan to follow her into her mother's bedroom where a pot of floo powder was sitting by the fireplace. Then shouts rang from downstairs.  
  
"No! Please don't! You can't have her! GO KELLY! LEAVE NOW!" A scream was heard from downstairs. And then a booming voice, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Kelly felt her breath catch in her throat, and she wasn't able to breathe. Avada Kedavra was an unforgivable curse; the worst of all. But she then heard heavy steps coming up the staircase. Kelly was glued to her spot, with her eyes wide open, and her heart pounding through her ears. Oh my God, oh my God, was all she could think. Ronan ran to her feet and gave a shrill reeeeOOOWWWW!!!  
  
The steps were near the top of the stairs. Kelly finally lifted her feet and took the whole pot of floo powder and picked up Ronan and held him closely to her chest, and shouted loud and clear, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
The last thing Kelly saw was the man at the doorway with a look of triumph upon his face, as tears streamed down her own.  
  
~~~  
  
Reow?  
  
Kelly was hoping it was a dream, just a bad dream. It would all go away as soon as she opened her eyes. Reeeeoow? There's Ronan, he's waking me up. She opened her burning eyes and she found that she was in a street filled with witches and wizards. She was standing in Diagon Alley.  
  
Her head and heart were still pounding, and she felt like she was getting dizzy. Ronan nudged her chin. She looked down at him with a grave face, and he stared back at her with his brilliant blue eyes as if they were asking each other the same question: What's just happened? What now? Kelly finally lifted her head to take a long, hard look around this place. Diagon Alley. And a man called... Arnold? She finally placed Ronan on the ground and they walked to a nearby bench and sat down. What were they to do now? She stared hopelessly around. Maybe she would recognize someone, but that was impossible. She looked down at her bracelet and fingered its little amethysts. Her heart caught again. Maybe she could go back and help her mother, but it would be of no use.  
  
Tears started to cascade down her cheeks again. Ronan curled up in her lap and purred as if he were trying to comfort her. Her mother was just murdered. Her head was filled with a dull buzzing. No, no, it can't be true. It can't.  
  
Kelly reached into her bag to see what she had brought. Her wand, a couple spell books, and some Wizard coins: five galleons, twelve Knuts, and three Sickles. She had no relatives, except for her grandfather, whom she knew nothing about, not even his name. And who was that person she was supposed to find, Arnold Wesley? Arnold Wisely? She couldn't remember.  
  
She had to do something. She had to start somewhere. Kelly stood up, putting Ronan on the ground, and they walked aimlessly down the street. Her head was still buzzing and she felt dizzy. No, no, no... She led herself into a nearby restaurant called "The Banshee's Brewery."  
  
The interior was cheerful and exciting, all she didn't want. Witches and Wizards of all sorts were seated at the tables laughing and telling jokes. In one corner, there was a Karaoke stage, and a fairly plump witch was singing a fast beated song by The Weird Sisters, one of Kelly's favorite groups in the Wizarding world. Girls and boys her age were dancing on the brightly tiled floor, and old witches and wizards were playing cards in another corner. It was obviously a popular place. Kelly silently walked over to an empty booth and sat herself down, putting her head into her hands, wondering what to do. Ronan crawled into her lap, purring as if trying to comfort her. That did very little.  
  
She heard someone clear her throat above her head. A man with bright red hair and a long face was looming over her.  
  
"Hello! What can I do for you?" He said with a cheerful smile, revealing many white teeth. His smile faded when he saw her tear-stained face.  
  
"Oh, feeling a bit down? Here, you can have a drink on me. Pumpkin juice sound good?"  
  
Kelly smiled and nodded.  
  
"Here you are, miss," he said gently, resting the glass on the table next to her hand. His eyes rested on her bracelet, and he looked back up at her. "That's a lovely bracelet you have there. Do tell me where you got it?"  
  
Kelly stared at the bracelet trying not to cry again. She choked on a sob, and replied, "My--my mother gave it to me. For my birthday. Today. She said a friend had given it to her when she was my age." A couple small tears left her eyes.  
  
The man frowned, and said, "Is your mother, by a chance, Anna Englewood?"  
  
"Yes," she felt tears rushing again, "she--she was my mother."  
  
The man sat down across from her and stared into her face. "Do you need to talk about something? I know you don't know me, but my name is Arnold Weasley. I was a good friend of your mother's at Hogwarts," he said with a warm smile.  
  
Kelly took a deep breath. She didn't want to think about it. Scared of a flash flood, she took hold of a napkin. "Well, today is my birthday, and I was downstairs with my mother when the doorbell rang. A man, he had light blond hair like mine, he walked in, and mother seemed to know who he was, and set a time pause on him, and told me to take the floo powder and come here to Diagon Alley," she looked up at him, "she told me to look for a man named Arnold Weasley. You." She paused and took another deep breath, "I ran upstairs and went to get the floo powder, when I heard her saying 'No! Don't take her!' downstairs, and my mother screaming," she had to stop; Ronan sat up and looked up into her eyes, reassuring her. A teardrop fell onto his head. "The man yelled.the--the man said Avada Kedavra. He murdered her."  
  
Arnold looked as if he didn't know what to say. He sat there and stared into Kelly's eyes. "I am beyond words, and I am so sorry." He truly looked it. "Bugger, that's horrible."  
  
Kelly nodded solemnly. "I don't know what to do. I haven't any relatives that I know of, and I can't go back. I--I don't know what to do."  
  
Arnold heaved a sigh, "Well, I would let you stay with my wife and me, but we haven't any room in our little flat, but I know who would be glad to take you in for the time being. If you want, I could take you to their house. They're wonderful people, my brother Arthur, and his wife. I'm sure the ministry could help you out in the meantime."  
  
Kelly still couldn't believe her mother was murdered, and she was being offered to stay with another family. She had nowhere else to go. "Okay, then. I guess that would be all right. I don't want to go back. I can't."  
  
Arnold smiled, "Well, then. I have another hour of work until the mid-day break but I'll send an owl to Arthur's wife and tell her about you. I positively sure they'll take you in for as long as needed until everything can be worked out."  
  
"Arnold! Please get back to work!" A short, stout wizard called from the back. Arnold waved back to him.  
  
"Well, I'd better be off. You just sit tight; I'll bring out a tuna sandwich. You like those, right? Your mother loved them." His hand rested on his shoulder as Kelly nodded.  
  
Kelly crossed her arms and rested her head, enclosing her face in darkness. Tears cascaded from her face and onto the table. She heard Arnold leave a plate on the table, but he said nothing and Kelly appreciated that.  
  
She sat, watching everything replay in her head. The man's face, her mother's scream, her feeling before the door was answered.  
  
Forty-five minutes passed when Kelly saw three pairs of feet stop by her chair. She looked up.  
  
"Hullo," said one boy with light brown hair and a round face. "Are you from around here? We've never seen you before."  
  
Kelly shook her head, wiping her face of her tears, "No, I'm from Massachusetts--in the States, but I was born here in London."  
  
"Oh, that's cool. Are you on a holiday or something?" said a girl with short black hair and deep brown eyes covered with too much make-up.  
  
"Yes, I suppose," Kelly replied, not too sure of what to say. "Do you all live here?"  
  
"Yes--well, I live in Bath, and she's from Liverpool, but we're meeting Caleb here for a few weeks before school starts again. We're all from Hogwarts, we're going to be 4th years. What year are you?"  
  
"Um, I'm going to be a 5th year back at Salem Witches Institute. You go to Hogwarts?" Kelly knew that her mother had attended Hogwarts growing up. "What's it like there?"  
  
"Well, I think it's really cool, except for Filch and Snape." All three of them had a look on their faces as if they just smelled a fresh pile of dog waste.  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"He's the Potions professor, and the head of Slytherin. Nobody likes him; he's really mean and unfair. And he really needs to take a bath," they all giggled.  
  
Kelly smiled. "Is 'Slytherin' one of your houses?" She was in the Mernott house at the Salem Witches Institute.  
  
"Yeah, Slytherin's the worst! They say You-Know-Who was in that house. We're in Hufflepuff, except for Caleb; he's in Gryffindor," said the girl. "Oh, by the way, I'm Serena, that's Ryan," she pointed to the boy with the light brown hair, "and that's Caleb." The other boy with black hair and bright blue eyes, almost like Ronan's.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Kelly said.  
  
Caleb pointed to Ronan, "Is that your cat?"  
  
Ronan stood up and jumped onto the table. Reeeeeow?  
  
"Yes, that's Ronan."  
  
"He's cool," said Serena as she scratched the underside of his chin.  
  
Arnold walked over to Kelly. "I just got the owl back from Mrs. Weasley, and she'd be glad to take care of you for as long as needed. Would you like to leave now?"  
  
"Sure..." Kelly stood up took a hold of her bag, and motioned Ronan to follow them. She bade Caleb, Ryan, and Serena farewell as she and Arnold walked into the back of the restaurant to a fireplace and a pot of floo powder.  
  
"We would Apperate, but I'm guessing you can't yet, so we'll go by floo powder. I'll go first. Just follow my lead."  
  
He climbed into the fireplace and yelled, "The Burrow!"  
  
And so she followed suit.  
  
~~~  
  
Kelly opened her eyes and stepped out of the fireplace finding that she was in a small living room. To her left was a tiny kitchen, cluttered with dishes and vegetables and Gilderoy Lockhart books on every matter, (the same ones her mother had in their kitchen). On her right was a very narrow stairway leading upstairs. In front of her were two very battered couches facing a small card table. Behind that was a screen door with a large backyard with little gnomes sneaking behind peony bushes. She was often given he chore of ridding her very small backyard of them once every two weeks back at home.  
  
"Oh my goodness. Well, Arnold, I haven't had a chance to tell the children!" Whispered a female voice.  
  
"Molly, that's fine for now." Arnold sighed. "Don't worry yourself. The Ministry has been reached with the information of the incident."  
  
"But Arnold-" she began, but paused. "That's fine. She can stay as long as needed. What shall I say to the family? Does Arthur know?"  
  
"Yes, he does. And Molly, thank you. She's been through quite an ordeal."  
  
"Yes. Well, thank you for bringing her, Arnold. I--I suppose the poor dear shall go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"That may be so, Molly." Arnold peered around the corner, meeting Kelly's eyes. "Ah, here she is," he said with a comforting smile.  
  
Kelly walked into the room. "Hello."  
  
Arnold turned to the woman opposite him. She was a short, plump woman with fiery red hair. "Well, I'll be off then. Barry won't want me off work long. My best wishes to the family, and Kelly, this is Mrs. Weasley. You'll be fine here, don't worry." He left with a poof as he Disapparated.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled and turned to Kelly.  
  
"I know this must be very awkward and hard for you, dear, but we will make you feel at home while my husband will try to sort out matters at the Ministry. He works there, you know."  
  
Kelly smiled weakly.  
  
"I have seven children; four are in my house at this time. I have a young daughter, Ginny, who is about a year younger than you, You will be staying in her room for the meantime. My son, Ron, is your age. Fred and George are twins, and they are seventeen. They are kind, young gentlemen, but I advise that you do not accept any sweets from them. They are quite the jokers. If you need anything, anything at all, do not hesitate to ask, my dear.  
  
"Arnold has told me about your matter, and I am incredibly sorry. I knew your mother at Hogwarts; I was a few years older. She was a wonderful person."  
  
Kelly nodded, "Thank you for everything, Mrs. Weasley. I hope not to be a bother. I--I hope things will work out..." Although she wasn't sure of what would or could happen.  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked up to Kelly and put her hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Oh, my dear, I understand your sudden grief. We'll do our best to cheer you up, I suspect Fred and George will do their part." She closed her into a tight hug, and Kelly felt a tear stream down her cheek. Mrs. Weasley wiped it away, and smiled. "Would you like to take your things upstairs? You can meet my children. I'm sure they'll be delighted to see you; they've been so bored lately. Especially Ron, he's been waiting for his friend Harry to write him back all summer. I suspect they'll try to save the poor child again from those wretched Muggles," she added with a chuckle, though Kelly had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"Oh, dear," she sighed. "I haven't told any of the children of your matter. Would you like me to tell them why you're here? Do you need me to tell them not to ask? What would you like?"  
  
Kelly didn't know how to answer. If she was imposing into this family's lives, wouldn't they feel better knowing? But then, she didn't feel like reliving what had happened.  
  
"Uh, well." She licked her lips. "I suppose, well, I don't know, really." This felt very awkward. "I supposed I could just tell them on my own." Why did she say that?  
  
"Okay then, dear. Shall we?"  
  
They headed up the narrow stairway, leading up to two floors or so Kelly counted. At the third, they stepped off to a small, crooked wooden door. Mrs. Weasley knocked twice, and a small voice answered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ginny dear, our guest has arrived. Is your room cleaned and is the other bed made yet?"  
  
"Er--almost, Mum."  
  
"Then I hope we can at least see the floor; we're coming in."  
  
Mrs. Weasley opened the door and inside was an undersized, but comfortable room, filled with moving posters of unicorns and fairies. Atop her purple minuscule bed was a photo of Harry Potter. Kelly knew the Boy-Who-Lived was living somewhere in England, and he went to Hogwarts. At the Salem Witches Institute, she knew a group of younger girls who fancied him. She felt sorry for the poor boy, being famous for living, when the Dark Lord murdered his parents.  
  
A small girl, maybe a year younger, with the same long wavy red hair her mother owned was standing by the bed, holding a few books as if in the middle of putting them away. She smiled at Kelly.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ginny."  
  
Kelly smiled back, "I'm Kelly. Nice to meet you."  
  
Ginny looked down at Ronan, "Ooooh, what a pretty cat! I love cats! What's his name?"  
  
"Ronan; he's a Siamese cat." Ginny dropped the books on her bed, and kneeled beside Ronan, petting him. He purred at the attention.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you girls to get acquainted. I'll be making a snack downstairs; it should be ready soon. If you need anything, Kelly, let Ginny or me know at once," and with that, she left.  
  
Ginny stood up, "Here's your bed," she pointed at the sofa bed across from her's. It looked very comfortable.  
  
Kelly walked over to it, dropping her bag onto it, when she realized she had no clothes, or personal belongings with her.  
  
"Oh, I--I don't have any clothes with me, they're at my house, and I can't go back for a little while, I think."  
  
"Oh, well, you can barrow mine until you can get them. And if you have some money on you, I think we're going to Diagon Alley later in the afternoon; Mother has to take Ron to get a gift for Harry's birthday," Ginny's cheeks went slightly red.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Kelly sat on the bed and stared out the window while Ginny finished putting her books away.  
  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door, making Kelly jump.  
  
"Ginny, give me back my chess set. Me and George are going to play," said a cracking male voice.  
  
He opened the door before Ginny could answer.  
  
A boy Kelly's age who was very tall, and had the same red hair and lots of freckles looked over at her, "Uh, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Kelly..."  
  
"That's Ron, my idiot brother," Ginny said.  
  
"Shut up, half-pint." He turned to Kelly, "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, Ron, don't you have any manners?" Ginny said with an obvious glare.  
  
"It's okay, I suppose I should tell you," Kelly sighed, getting ready to tell it over again, hoping she wouldn't start crying. Ron and Ginny sat there waiting for an answer, so she told them everything, (except that she was an animagus). She seemed to be out of tears, though both Ginny and Ron looked like they might need some tissues.  
  
"That's horrid. Wow, I am so sorry, Kelly," Ginny whispered solemnly.  
  
"Yeah, on your birthday, too. That's pretty bad. Well, you have a lot in common with Harry. You guys should get together and avenge You-Know-Who," encouraged Ron.  
  
Ginny looked furious at Ron's insensitivity.  
  
"Who's Harry? Your mother mentioned him."  
  
"Oh, Harry. Harry Potter--he's my best friend," he said with a small note of pride. "Well, one of them. Hermione Granger is my other best friend," he added.  
  
Kelly felt her jaw drop and her eyes widen, "Harry Potter? Here? You know him? Wow."  
  
Ron laughed, "Yeah, he seems to have that effect on people. I've been trying to get him to stay here all summer, but he hasn't answered any of the owls that I've sent him. We'll probably rescue him again. Too bad Dad doesn't have the Anglia anymore."  
  
"Your mother mentioned rescuing him from 'the Muggles'."  
  
"Yeah, we end up doing that every year; it's almost a tradition. In our second year, we took my Dad's flying car to get him, and almost ended up getting expelled. In third year, Harry ended up in Diagon Alley after blowing up his aunt, and we took him to our house, and last year, we went to the Quidditch Finals, and his aunt and uncle weren't going to let him, so we went to get him. I suppose we'll be doing it again if I don't get owled back soon."  
  
"I'd love to meet him," Kelly said.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Anyway, you were getting your chess set, Ron?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Do you guys want to play teams with us?"  
  
Ginny shook her head, "I can't. I have to finish cleaning my room, and Mum is making me finish my Potions essay on the Saspearit Weed thingy."  
  
"Okay, then. I'll see if Fred wants to play, but he's probably sleeping," he looked over to Kelly, "Are you going to play at least?"  
  
Kelly smiled, needing something else to concentrate on, "Yeah, sure."  
  
Ron grabbed the chess set, and they headed a floor down to Fred and George's room. Waking up his brother, who agreed to play.  
  
An older boy with the same Weasley appearance was sitting on the couch twirling his wand boredly between his fingers. It was most likely George, one of the twins. He looked up at Kelly, walked over to her, and smiled.  
  
"Hello! You must be Kelly! Welcome to our humble home! I am Forge." He said, sounding very official, outstretching his hand.  
  
Ron s******ed, "I thought we agreed. No more Percy, or shall I say Weatherby?" Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh, and his name's George."  
  
Kelly shook his hand and suddenly felt like she was being tickled all over.  
  
"Tickling charm--in a powder! My invention," he said while Kelly held her sides laughing and unable to breathe.  
  
"Our invention," said another boy who must have been George's twin, looking amused that it worked. He looked over at Kelly, "Hello. I'm Gred," and he also held out a hand, but Kelly laughed and back away.  
  
"Oh, yes, our invention. But it was my idea. He just made it, " said George, pointing over his shoulder at Fred.  
  
The laughing finally weared off, and Kelly was able to stand fully again. The twins smiled, content that their creation had worked successfully.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that," Kelly said with a smile.  
  
"No problem. More?"  
  
"Haha, no thanks.I think I've had enough."  
  
"So we were going to play chess?" said Fred.  
  
The four of them walked over to the couches and sat the chessboard on the table.  
  
Fred and George teamed up as Ron and Kelly played together.  
  
Far into the game, Fred finally asked, "I don't mean to be rude, but may I ask why you're staying at our house?"  
  
Kelly really didn't want to go through her story again, and Ron seemed to catch on.  
  
"Um, I'll tell you guys later."  
  
Awhile later, Ron and Kelly had checkmated Fred and George.  
  
"Bugger! You guys are good!" exclaimed Fred. Ron shrugged, and Kelly smiled and thanked them.  
  
"Well, I taught Ron all he knows," said George.  
  
"Yeah, too bad I'm better, George," laughed Ron.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came into the room, "Your snack is ready! Grilled cheese sandwiches and chips! Ron, would you please get Ginny and tell her lunch is being served?"  
  
Ron nodded and headed upstairs.  
  
"We'll eat outside, it's a nice day. Would you all be dears and set the table?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley was right; it was beautiful outside. The sun was out and the flowers in the gardens in the Weasley's back yard were in full bloom. It was obvious Mrs. Weasley set a charm on her plants because they were at least twice their average size, but that just attracted more bees. She walked towards the large table and set the napkins for six. Soon everyone except for Ron was getting ready to be seated, and then he came walking out onto the patio holding a piece of parchment. He had his mouth slightly hanging.  
  
"What is it?" said Ginny.  
  
Ron looked at everyone, as if sizing them up. Then he finally said, "Guess what guys, Harry's in trouble again," shaking his head with an incredulous expression. "Big time." 


	3. Harry Potter

Chapter 2  
  
Everyone stared at Ron, anticipating an answer.  
  
"Well, I'll just read you the letter. It says:  
  
Ron,  
  
I'm sorry this is a bit sloppy, but something horrible's happened. It's horrible. This morning, Voldemort, or a servant of his, killed the Dursleys. I don't know what happened, it was all too fast. I heard Dudley and Aunt Petunia scream, and I saw the green light and knew it was too late. I don't know how I did it, but I escaped. Hedwig was already out delivering a message to Snuffles a few days ago, so I just took my Firebolt from my trunk and I went through the window. I don't know if anyone's following me. Right now, I don't know where I am, but I can't be seen. I think I'm heading towards London, and I'll try for The Leaky Cauldron. Can you meet me there at 6:00 tonight? I'm in some quiet town, with a few Muggles, so I'm going to go ask for directions. I hope this owl finds you soon. I'm sorry if this causes any trouble, but please come and get me. Thank you so much. Tell Hermione please; I don't think I have enough time to write her also.  
  
Harry"  
  
Ron looked back up, "This is pretty bad. What should we do?"  
  
The whole table looked shocked and worried.  
  
"Well, I think all we can do now is leave for Diagon Alley at 6:00, like Harry said. But I'll owl the ministry and let them know Harry is coming over," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Kelly was baffled. Two strikes from Voldemort in the same day was quite peculiar. Ron was right; she and Harry did have rather a lot in common. What was to happen? Was You-Know-Who becoming more powerful? Why was he attacking innocent people like this? And why, why was her mother killed? What role did she play in all of this? Surely she hadn't done something to be on his bad side?  
  
This was all too much for Kelly. She dropped her head into her hands and moaned, "Oh, man."  
  
Ginny laid a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
  
She looked up. "I don't know; this is all just too weird and confusing. Why is You-Know-Who attacking like this? Why so sudden?"  
  
Everyone stared at Kelly with pitiful expressions and she looked down from sudden consciousness at her hands wringing in her lap.  
  
"We don't know. I wish I knew, but we can only hope things will not become worse. Let's be optimistic for a little while. Once again, Harry has escaped You-Know-Who, and you have also. Be thankful for quick thinking, my dear," she sighed. "Let's just finish eating, and then I'll owl the Ministry about the matters at hand. Ron, why don't you write Hermione and tell her what's happened, and invite her over for the rest of the summer."  
  
Ron nodded and sat down at the table to eat, but no one could even look at their lunch, they weren't hungry at all anymore. Mrs. Weasley noticed.  
  
"Okay. All right, since you're all not eating, I'll just clean up. Fred, George, it's your turn to de-gnome the garden, Ginny, you know it's your week for dishes, and Ron, you may go and write Hermione, and Harry, if possible."  
  
Ron looked over at Kelly, "You want to come? You can help me write if you want, since there's nothing else to do."  
  
Kelly smiled, "Sure."  
  
They walked up the narrow stairs to a fourth floor above Ginny's. Again, a small, wooden door blocked their way into another room. Ron pushed it open and Kelly was blinded by the complements orange and blue. When her eyes adjusted, she noticed he had a wall covered with moving posters of the Chudley Cannons, obviously Ron's favorite Quidditch team.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just used to it now. Do you know of the Chudley Cannons?" Ron asked.  
  
Kelly remembered vaguely of a boy in her year that was quite obsessed also. "Yes, I've heard of them. Are they a good team?"  
  
Ron's eyes widened, "Of course they're good, but their Seeker isn't that great. I keep telling Harry that he should go take his place."  
  
"Harry is a Seeker?" Kelly played a Chaser on her team; she was quite good.  
  
"Yup, and bloody talented he is. He made the house team in his first year!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Wow, that's pretty cool," said Kelly.  
  
"So, uh, I have to write to Hermione. I guess I'll just write what Harry said, and I'll mention that you're staying and stuff. Oh, and I have to invite her over. Right." he trailed off as if he were talking to himself.  
  
Kelly sat down by the window. Below, Fred and George were de-gnoming the garden as their mother asked. They looked like they were having an excellent time. Every so often, one of them managed to get a gnome over the fence, and high-fived the other.  
  
She found herself gazing at the clouds lost in thoughts and grief. She felt tears rushing again. Quickly, she wiped them away and let out a subtle sniffle. Why was her mother killed like that? Why? Her heart felt empty, like a part of it was harshly taken away, leaving her to try her best to stop the pain, finding it useless. Why, why, why, she kept asking herself incessantly, but she knew she wouldn't get an answer.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, a great Snowy Owl perched itself on the edge of the window frame, and hooted softly at Kelly. She stroked its white plumage. Tears were again falling from her eyes.  
  
"Ah, Hedwig's here. And she's got a letter..." Ron pulled the letter off of the owl's leg. "It's from Sir-er, Snuffles."  
  
Kelly decided not to ask while a few tears fell again.  
  
Ron seemed uncomfortable around a crying girl. "Um, would you like some tissues?" He handed a box to her.  
  
"Thanks," she sniffled, and reached out a hand to take them. Then her eye rested on the amethyst bracelet. She paused, looking at it, replaying it all in her head.  
  
"Happy Birthday, sweetheart! Go on, open it!" She took the box and pulled out the trinket.  
  
"Thank you so much, it's beautiful!"  
  
"Take good care of it, okay?"  
  
Ron was looking at her with a glum face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron, I don't mean to dump all of my problems on you and your family. I'm very grateful, though."  
  
"Ah, don't be sorry. The more around here, the merrier. Honestly. And we're happy to have you here."  
  
Ron smiled and Kelly weakly returned it.  
  
"Anyways, back to the letter. I've got it finished and I'm sending Pig. Now I'll write Harry back. Hedwig should be able to find him; she's always managed to."  
  
Ron walked back over to his desk and pulled out a new roll of parchment and sat down, humming a tune to himself.  
  
Kelly sighed quietly, and sat back down by the window and wiped her eyes with a tissue, and once more stared back into the heavens.  
  
It was now late afternoon, nearing time to leave. The Weasleys and Kelly were downstairs, getting ready to go to Diagon Alley once more.  
  
"All right. We're going to meet Harry by the Leaky Cauldron, and afterwards, your Uncle Arnold has invited us to eat at The Banshee's Brewery tonight and your father will meet up with us then. All set?"  
  
One by one, they all departed with floo powder.  
  
~~~  
  
Soon Kelly and the Weasleys were standing in a large huddle, dusting the soot off theirselves. Mrs. Weasley finally spoke after scolding Fred and George for trying to head off to a nearby candy shop.  
  
"We have a half an hour before Harry says he'll be at the Leaky Cauldron. Kelly, you may find whatever you need and Ginny will help you. Fred, George, and Ron, just don't get yourselves in trouble. NO sweets until after dinner, boys. Everyone, be back in time!"  
  
Ginny and Kelly set off to the right.  
  
"So what do you need? Clothes and some toiletries? We can go to the Rat's Spew for that."  
  
"Ah, there's a chain near where I lived. I really like that store." The Rat's Spew was a store for teenage witches and wizards. Everything imaginable could be found there.  
  
"Really? That's interesting. It's brand-new here in Diagon Alley."  
  
They continued down the street, and took another right in the fork. At the end of that street was a brightly colored shop with a glittering sign, The Rat's Spew. It stood out quite well. They walked in finding it was filled with outrageously patterned robes, shirts, and skirts.  
  
Kelly bought a new robe and a couple shirts and two pairs of jeans. They still had fifteen minutes and decided to treat themselves to an ice cream.  
  
"Mum told the boys not to have any sweets, but not us!" Kelly and Ginny giggled as they headed into a nearby treat shop.  
  
"What can I get you two tadpoles this evening?" said a short man with a cheery smile, despite having to stand on the tips of his toes.  
  
"I'll have the Apple Chunk. What would you like, Kelly?"  
  
"I think I'll have Vanilla, thanks."  
  
The man began to scoop the ice cream as Kelly gazed out the window. Suddenly, a man with light blonde hair walked past and glanced at her. He stopped and looked at her again. Kelly's heart jumped. It was him.  
  
"Ginny, I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," she said hurriedly.  
  
Kelly walked to the back without turning back to see if the man came in.  
  
She walked into a stall, and concentrated on her animagus form once again. She shrank, and became a light gold cat. She walked to the edge of the bathroom entrance to see if the man was there.  
  
There he was, standing in line behind Ginny, looking all around to see where Kelly had gone. Several minutes passed by, and Ginny was patiently holding their ice creams. Ginny finally walked towards the bathrooms, with the man watching her.  
  
"Um, is everything perfectly all right?"  
  
Thankful that she hadn't said her name, Kelly walked over to Ginny's legs and rubbed against them and looked up a Ginny, hoping her lavender eyes would let her know it was she.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened, "Kelly? Is--is that you? You're an animagus!" she whispered half in amazement, half trying to keep it quiet.  
  
Kelly concentrated on her human form and became herself again.  
  
"Shhh.yes, it's me. That man out there, it's him. He's the one who killed my mother! He's trying to find me! I have an idea."  
  
Ginny took the bags and obeyed her instructions. Kelly went back into her form, and walked out with Ginny, pretending to be her pet cat.  
  
The man looked suspiciously at Kelly, but said nothing. They walked out into the street. Ginny continued to walk, letting Kelly lead them into an alley. Kelly changed back into human form.  
  
Ginny was standing there, holding their ice creams too astounded to say anything.  
  
Kelly smiled, "Please don't tell anyone I'm an animagus, Ginny; I'm unregistered." Ginny nodded.  
  
"What are we going to do about that man? Does he know that you're an animagus? Does he know what you look like?"  
  
Kelly shook her head, "I don't know if he saw me this morning, though I think he did. But he may not know that I'm an animagus."  
  
"Oh. Well, do you think he's still out there? It's nearly time to meet up at the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"You're right. If only I could change my identity somehow. Oh! I used to know of a spell that would change my hair color. I did it once or twice."  
  
"Ah, I know it! Um, any preference?"  
  
Kelly thought of her mother. "Black."  
  
"Oh, but wait, I can't do any magic outside of school!"  
  
"I can. Well, I'm not going there anymore. What's the spell?"  
  
"Capillus Infusco"  
  
Kelly pointed her wand to herself and repeated the charm. Ginny gasped as the spell worked.  
  
"Wow, Kelly, black hair looks great on you!"  
  
"Thanks! Shall we go then?"  
  
Kelly and Ginny walked back into the crowded street, heading towards the Leaky Cauldron. Kelly carefully watched the people passing, hoping with all her being she wouldn't run into the man again.  
  
In the distance was a mass of red hair and in the midst of it, a boy her age with messy black hair and round glasses.  
  
"Is that him? Is that Harry?" Kelly asked.  
  
Ginny nodded, beginning to blush as she saw him too.  
  
"Ginny! Kelly! We've got the bloke!" Yelled Ron, laughing. Harry chuckled.  
  
They turned and looked at the girls. Kelly suddenly felt extremely nervous with Harry there. Harry Potter! He was standing right there looking at her! She realized she was being foolish; he's just a person.  
  
"Ah! There you two are! Oh! Kelly, you changed your hair color!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.  
  
Kelly didn't want to scare them with the man after her, "Oh, yes, just for fun, I'll be changing it back soon," She smiled.  
  
They all headed to The Banshee's Brewery.  
  
Ron punched Harry lightly in the shoulder, "Well, why don't you be a gentleman and introduce yourself, Harry Potter?" he said with a mocking tone.  
  
Harry looked at Kelly and smiled, "Hey, I'm Harry--er, well, I guess you already know who I am," he stuck out his hand to shake.  
  
Kelly shook his hand, and smiled back, "I'm Kelly. Nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm really sorry about your mother. Weird things are happening with Volde-- I mean You-Know-Who. I bet the Ministry's going crazy. Do you think you're going to stay here and go to Hogwarts with us?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't any relatives. They're probably going to put me in some orphanage," she said heavily.  
  
"Well, I'm sure something will be figured out," Ron said. "Who knows, maybe we can talk Mum into adopting you." The group chuckled.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, far ahead of them, met up with her husband, who looked greatly like his younger brother.  
  
They ate, and returned to The Burrow later that night.  
  
~~~  
  
"Has it been done, Wormtail?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord-"  
  
"Where is the boy?"  
  
"Well, he's--he's not here. He--he wasn't there when we tried to find him, my Lord. He ran."  
  
"You stupid fool! What of the Muggles he lives with?"  
  
"They've been rid of. But the boy, he ran. He--he took his broomstick and ran before we could get to him."  
  
The Dark Lord turned around and faced the stuttering man before him. He put forth his hand and shot a powerful force in his servant's way. He screamed and hit the wall with a thud and crumbled, whimpering on the floor.  
  
"You stupid idiots can't do anything!" he cried in an outrage. "Get William. Now!" he screamed at Wormtail.  
  
"Yes--yes, my Lord."  
  
Out of the corner, Voldemort's second in hand walked towards him. The handsome, blond man stopped in front of him.  
  
"Yes, my Lord?"  
  
"Have you found her?"  
  
"Well--not exactly. I came to her house, and I disposed of Anna, but I could not get to Kelly. She left for Diagon Alley. I went there and searched. I saw her with one of the Weasleys, their daughter, Ginny. I believe Kelly is an animagus--a cat. They left before I could do anything."  
  
Voldemort had a look of rage upon his evil snakelike face. His red slits for eyes glimmered in immeasurable fury.  
  
"Why? Why can't you stupid fools DO ANYTHING RIGHT! All I wanted was that girl and Harry. We need them more than ever."  
  
What must've been a smile spread across Voldemort's face. "William, I want you to pay a visit to the Weasley's."  
  
~~~  
  
The screen door was torn, and the windows were shattered. Things were scattered all over, broken and destroyed. The only furniture they owned was shredded into pieces, as if someone tore it in frustration. Kelly, Harry, and the Weasleys all stood there in one big huddle, scared to move.  
  
"Oh dear. Oh my," whispered Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Mr. Weasley walked throughout the house as the rest of the group speculated in their minds what had happened. Kelly felt what was left of her insides after the day disappear. Someone knew that she was here. Someone came to get her. And it was her fault that the Burrow was nearly destroyed.  
  
The group just stood there, still unable to move.  
  
~~~  
  
Things had been fixed and put away, and cleaned up as best as possible. It was now late at night, and everyone was off to bed. Kelly was in Ginny's room, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought and unable to sleep. She sat up and decided she'd go downstairs and get a glass of water. She quietly walked down the narrow steps. Just as her toe reached the last step, she hear hushed voices.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, Arthur, this is all just too much for one day. It's just too much."  
  
"I know, Sir, I know. But has anyone decided what to do with Kelly? Where's she going to go? She says she has no family that she knows of. She can stay with my family for as long as she needs; she's as welcome as any of my children. It's her choice, though. She can't move back obviously--"  
  
"No she can't. But it's more dangerous for her here. Obviously He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named is after her. I was doing some research before the news of Harry's guardians. Kelly has family. Her father is William Englewood. Sources say he was an accused Death Eater, joining the Dark Lord at his peak point, though he walked free, using the excuse of being put under the Imperious Curse. He had this child with Anna Townsend approximately 15 years ago. But one very surprising fact turned up. Anna has roots to the Riddle Family--Tom Riddle; she is his daughter, which makes Kelly his granddaughter. Now, I've heard from Dumbledore that this Tom Riddle is the actual You-Know-Who; that was his name before he changed. When Anna learned that William was following her father, she took Kelly with her to the States to escape them."  
  
Kelly gasped at what she heard. She was the granddaughter of Voldemort? How could this be? Why hadn't her mother told her?  
  
"We have a theory that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is trying to get to Kelly, but we don't know why. And why Anna was killed is still a mystery, but we are working on it as I speak. It may take a while, Arthur, so our plan at the moment is to have Kelly stay with your family, and to send her off to Hogwarts. It's the safest place for her; You-Know-Who can't get to her underneath Dumbledore's care; same with Harry. Her things will be brought here sometime this weekend, and the money she's inherited will be sent to Gringott's."  
  
Arthur nodded, "Then that'll have to do. And what of Harry? He also has no family now. Shall we take care of him also?"  
  
"Yes, for now. We're trying our best to sort matters out one at a time. Both Kelly and Harry's dilemmas are very important, and we are trying our best to sort both out as soon as possible, so please be patient. We will chat again as soon as we can figure out this mystery. Again, I'm sorry that your house was broken into, and things were damaged. That also will be investigated. I have a feeling all of these events are related somehow. Let's just hope You-Know-Who is not gaining power again. Have a good night, Mr. Weasley. For your protection, we are giving permission to place a security charm on your house."  
  
Kelly heard the shuffle of feet, so she quietly hurried back up the stairs to Ginny's room. She crawled back into the sofa bed. She found herself staring at the ceiling again while Ronan curled up by her neck and purred. She felt her eyes burn once again, hot tears flowing down her cheeks for her mother, and a past too confusing a frightening to think of anymore. How could she be related to Voldemort, the most powerful and dangerous sorcerer of this time? It wasn't right. She was a good person, so was her mother. It couldn't be possible that she had evil blood in her veins. What if this got out? What if everyone found out this information? It was just too much to believe. And her father, he was a follower of her grandfather, her grandfather, Tom Riddle. She wiped her tears off of her face and sniffled. What was to happen now?  
  
Tomorrow was another day. 


	4. The Dream

Chapter 3  
  
Weeks went by and no sign of Voldemort was present. Things settled down, and everyone was cheerful once again. Kelly and Harry had become good friends, having much in common.  
  
Harry's fifteenth and first-ever birthday party was held at the Weasley's. "This is better than any of Dudley's parties!" he exclaimed that day. Balloons (which never popped), cakes, presents, and laughter filled every inch of the Burrow. Harry had wished that his other best friend, Hermione, had come. Ron shrugged at his words and looked uninterested.  
  
It was now the middle of August. Hermione was to stay at the Burrow for the last two weeks before the term began at Hogwarts. Kelly had to choose whether or not she wished to go to the school. She wanted to go very much, but all these changes scared her. She'd never go home to the same house she'd lived in before, she'd never get to say goodbye to her friends. And she'd never get to see her mother ever again, only in dreams.  
  
After much thought, Kelly decided to attend with her new friends. After all, where else would she go?  
  
Ron and Harry received an owl from Hermione saying that she was asked to become a school Prefect. Everyone was very excited for her, needless to say, though Ron scowled, complaining that she'll turn into another Percy Weasley. Kelly supposed that Percy was a brother of Ron's, and the way he talked about him, she got the notion that he was a strict rule abider.  
  
A brown owl arrived during lunch with letters for everyone attending Hogwarts. Kelly hesitated as one was handed to her. She carefully opened the parchment and read what was enclosed.  
  
Dear Miss Englewood,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins September 1st. We are aware that you are beginning your 5th year, and are transferring from the Salem Witches Institute. Your records have been sent, and we await your selection of courses by August 20th. You will be sorted along with the 1st years in the Great Hall. We welcome you.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
The second piece of parchment was a list of books and supplies required. Kelly smiled and held the only good thing to happen since her birthday to her heart. She was going to Hogwarts.  
  
Suddenly through the ruffle of parchments being opened and read, Harry jumped up and gave a short laugh. He rested his hand upon the table for balance as an expression of utter bewilderment plastered itself onto his face.  
  
"Blimey, Harry, what is it?" inquired Ron.  
  
Harry laughed again and stared at the letter. "I'm-I'm Quidditch Captain!"  
  
The room filled with cheers for Harry, who was muttering, "I can't believe it. I-I need to practice! I haven't flown in so long."  
  
"We'll practice today Harry! I'm sure we're all a bit rusty." exclaimed Fred. George nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts." Kelly said.  
  
"I know! I can't wait either!" squealed Ginny. "I know you'll love it. So what house do you think you'll be sorted into?"  
  
Kelly pondered for a moment. "Well, my mother was in the one that starts with a 'G', though I can't remember the name."  
  
"Gryffindor?" Harry said.  
  
Kelly nodded, "Yeah, I think that was it. I'm not sure what my father was." she said slowly. Her father, the betrayer. Her grandfather, the most feared wizard of all time.  
  
"Well, the houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff," explained Harry. "All of us are in Gryffindor. There's a kind of personality in each house. Gryffindors are loyal and brave-,"  
  
Ron snorted.  
  
"Ravenclaws are intelligent and clever, Hufflepuffs are kind and fair playing, and Slytherins are. well, let's just say most of them turn out evil."  
  
Ginny said in a whisper, "They say You-Know-Who was in Slytherin, and that most of his followers were, too."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Ron. "Why isn't Hermione in Ravenclaw?"  
  
"I never thought of that before," said Harry. "I don't know."  
  
While Ron, Harry and Ginny pondered the thought, Kelly wondered if she would be put into Slytherin. But then if I was, would anyone expect me to be Voldemort's heir? Would they think I'm evil, too?  
  
~~~  
  
Fred, George, Harry, and Ron returned from the back yard from practicing Quidditch to get ready to leave for Diagon Alley to get school books and meet up with Hermione.  
  
Kelly sat on the couch sketching. Harry passed by and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"I bet you hate it when people watch you draw. I know that Dean Thomas does."  
  
Kelly smiled, "I don't mind it so much," as Harry sat down next to her, smelling of fresh air. He looked a mess-his hair in every angle and his cheeks red.  
  
"Gotten used to flying again?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I didn't realize I missed it so much. I mean, I had to leave on my Firebolt to get away from the Dursleys," a frown passed across his face. "But actually flying for fun, that's different. Playing Quidditch again." he sighed, "Well, I didn't realize I missed it that much. And I'm Captain now! I actually have to tune up a lot more."  
  
"That's great that you're the Quidditch Captain. I'll see every game, I promise."  
  
Harry smiled. "Have you ever flown?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I was a Chaser on my team."  
  
"Really? Why didn't you come practice with us?"  
  
Kelly shrugged. "What would be the use? I'll probably never fly again."  
  
"Ah, don't say that. I'm sure you can try out when the time comes at Hogwarts, for whatever house team that you're in."  
  
"Maybe," Kelly said, continuing to sketch. She could feel Harry watching her. She let her hand keep moving, not really concentrating on what marks she left. He's so interesting, Kelly thought. She didn't want to look at him; she tended to get lost in his gaze. Oh, get a hold of yourself! He's just. so perfect?  
  
She couldn't help it; Kelly looked up at Harry and their eyes met. Sure enough, she seemed to drown in his mysterious green eyes.  
  
"I knew that it bothered you," he laughed.  
  
"It doesn't. really!" Kelly rolled her eyes and punched him lightly in the shoulder.  
  
Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed throughout the house, "We're leaving in five minutes!"  
  
Harry stood up. "Well, we better get ready."  
  
They walked up the stairs together in silence and parted ways; Kelly leaving for Ginny's room as Harry continued to Ron's.  
  
Kelly sat on her tiny sofa bed and looked at what she had drawn. It was a boy and a girl sitting next to one another in a field of grass. Kelly groaned in utter embarrassment; she had given the boy glasses and a scar and didn't realize it! She looked at the girl who had a bracelet that resembled her own. "Oh no," she said aloud. "I'm so stupid!" Why hadn't Harry said anything? Why wasn't she looking at what she was even drawing? He probably thinks that I like him now!  
  
Kelly placed the sketchbook and pencil beneath her pillow and headed back downstairs.  
  
Nearly everyone was by the fireplace, except Fred and George. Kelly met Harry's eyes again and he smiled at her. Much to her demise, her cheeks seemed to flush.  
  
"Where are those boys!" cried Mrs. Weasley, impatient.  
  
"Right here, Mum. Almost forgot something." said George.  
  
Mrs. Weasley eyed them suspiciously. Fred looked offended and Ginny giggled.  
  
"Right then. Here we go." And by Floo Powder, they left.  
  
~~~  
  
One by one, they landed in the now very familiar Diagon Alley. They were to meet Hermione by Gringott's Wizard Bank, where everyone was to pick up some gold to buy their supplies. The Ministry of Magic had sent some of Kelly's belongings to the Weasley's and left the rest in storage, and the family gold was now in vault 908 at Gringott's. Kelly fingered the key in her pocket, making sure it was there.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" said a voice behind them.  
  
She was a fairly attractive girl with wavy brown hair and a big smile. By her feet sat a large bottle-tailed orange cat. Its face looked quite horrendous.  
  
"Hermione!" shouted Harry and Ron in unison.  
  
The boys hugged Hermione, looking very happy to see each other again.  
  
Harry turned to Kelly. "Kelly, this is Hermione. Hermione, this is Kelly."  
  
Hermione smiled, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you!"  
  
"And you too!" Kelly said.  
  
"Hello, Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley nodded to her. "Would you all give me your keys and I'll get some gold for you dears and we'll all buy supplies together."  
  
~~~  
  
Fred and George set off in the opposite direction, claiming they had to visit a different shop in the other end of Diagon Alley. The rest continued down towards Flourish and Blott's bookshop.  
  
"So did you go and see Krum this summer?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Well, I met up with Viktor during July and I had a wonderful time; we're the best of friends, but we decided not to become anything more. We'd never see each other anyway. He gives his regards to you and Harry."  
  
Ron looked relieved to hear that she wasn't dating Krum.  
  
"Oh! Harry is the Quidditch Captain!" Ron said. "Can you believe it?"  
  
"Harry, that's wonderful! Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Can you believe we're starting our fifth year now?" Ron said.  
  
"Oh I know! I've been studying for the O.W.L.s all summer!"  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows. "You haven't changed."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, have you even considered them?"  
  
"Well... no. Besides, it's at the end of the year anyway."  
  
"Ron, you can't keep putting things off until the last minute."  
  
Ron faced her, annoyed. "Hermione. School starts in two weeks. Off it, okay?"  
  
Hermione didn't say much after that. So this is how their relationship works, Kelly thought.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "Um, shall we get our books?"  
  
"Good call," Ginny said.  
  
~~~  
  
They returned later that night with handfuls of books and new supplies. Each was exhausted and hungry. Mrs. Weasley prepared a delicious supper, leaving everyone contented and ready for sleep. Kelly, Ginny, and Hermione headed upstairs. Hermione conjured up a sleeping bag to sleep in on the floor. And the lights were out hardly ten minutes after they settled.  
  
Kelly drowsily thought of Hogwarts and the year ahead. Would she learn more of her past or would she be left in the dark for the rest of her life, worried the Voldemort would be after her?  
  
She drifted into a deep sleep that she couldn't fight off.  
  
~~~  
  
"Kelly... come to me. Help me. Help me share my power with you. You could be the most powerful sorceress that ever lived. You can have anything, you can do anything, you can have anyone. Just come to me. We could rule the Wizard world. Everyone will run, they'll live in fear of you and I. We could take over the Muggle world, too. It could be so easy. Just come..."  
  
The high, cold voice faded, and a pale hand with unnaturally long fingers reached out.  
  
"Take my hand, heed my words. You can see your mother again; you can bring the spirit world into ours. You can do anything. Take my hand, Kelly. Don't be afraid. Come share my power..."  
  
Kelly was frightened. Her right hand rose; the one with the amethyst bracelet. She couldn't control her actions. It was reaching out, nearly toughing her hand's fingers. Something inside her screamed a high, terrifying scream. She gasped, and wrenched her hand back suddenly.  
  
"Nooooooo!" The cruel voice faded, but this time it was gone.  
  
She now felt weightless, like a leaf, riding the wind. She was being taken into a light atmosphere. And then suddenly, Kelly was plunged into water. She found she couldn't breathe. She felt like there was cotton in her mouth, and she struggled violently. She was now being pulled into a whirlpool. She was spiraling downwards, like she was in a tornado. She still couldn't breathe when, unexpectedly, she was plunged into a bright light. It blinded her, and she squinted hard, grimacing. Another voice was heard. It was her mother's.  
  
"Kelly. My darling, don't be scared. Follow your heart, and don't be fooled by evil. It will try to take over, so be careful. Stay close to those you trust, and never leave their side. And be aware, do not be careless, and take care of yourself! Trust your intuitions. I love you so much, and I'm sorry I can't be there," the soft voice left, and Kelly stood in the light, waiting for more. She was crying again. She sat down and put her head in her hands, whimpering like a lost dog with no hope.  
  
"Kelly, don't worry, I'm here. I'll protect you," Harry was standing above her, smiling.  
  
Then Ginny's voice was heard, "Kelly? Are you all right? Kelly, wake up."  
  
She opened her eyes to find Ginny standing above her. Kelly stood straight up. She had been crying, and was in a cold sweat.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Was I talking in my sleep? Oh, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"I heard you scream, and you were crying. Is anything wrong?"  
  
"I was just having an odd dream. It must have been a nightmare. I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't wake you up!"  
  
"Oh, no you didn't, I was already awake. I have a dream book if you want to look at it. You can see what it meant." Ginny walked to her bedside table, and pulled something out of a drawer. "Here, you just look up the symbols, and piece it together. If you need some help, let me know."  
  
Kelly took the book, "Thank you."  
  
Ginny left the room, and Kelly took out some parchment and a quill. That was the oddest dream she could ever remember. First she wanted to look up Voldemort, but he probably wouldn't be in there. So she looked up "enemy". It said, "The enemy in your dream may represent a fear or anxiety that you have. You need to confront this entity and solve the problem at it's best." That was most logical. Next, she looked up "hand". "If the hand was outstretched, offering a deal or a compromise, than it would most likely symbolize deceit and forgery. Do not make any big decisions in the next few months". That was quite obvious to Kelly, but was that an attempt from Voldemort trying to get to her? He said she could see her mother again...but then she said not to take any offers from Voldemort, and to trust her intuition. After writing down what it meant, she looked up "suffocation"; she remembered not being able to breathe. It said, "You feel like you are being confined and or smothered by a  
  
dangerous situation you are scared you will have to face soon."  
  
"How accurate is this stuff?" Kelly said aloud in disbelief. And then, she remembered her mother. "Seeing one's own mother in the dream reflects guidance and care. Heed any advice given in this dream." Kelly sighed. Of course she was going to listen to her mother. What if it was really her mother and she was telling Kelly what to do?  
  
Kelly read through the answers she looked up and pieced them together. Then she found the meaning of her dream, and she said it aloud, as if summing it all up. "So Voldemort is a fear I have, and am scared to confront it. He is trying to offer me something I really want, but it would hold deceit. So he would trick me... I am also frightened of reality and I feel like I'm being suffocated by the truth..." her thoughts dwelled on her mother. "And Mom was telling me to follow my heart and be careful. The book said to heed any advice I was given. I know there was more in that dream. I know there was more... water? Was I in water?" She burrowed her face into the book once more and looked up "water". "Water is a common symbol of and overflow of mixed emotions. If you were able to breathe, then those emotions are positive, and you are relaxed, but if you were unable to breathe, then the emotions you are experiencing are negative. You feel lost, and are losing control in a situation."  
  
She placed the book back in Ginny's drawer finding her dream journal was sitting in it. Kelly picked it up, knowing she wasn't supposed to. She flipped the pages, and her finger landed on July 7, the very day Kelly's life turned around. She read the entry:  
  
"I think I had another precognitive dream; it was so real. There was this girl. Her mother had died, and You-Know-Who was after her because she was his granddaughter. The girl kept running away from him, but he finally caught her, and something weird happened: he gave her his power. You-Know- Who fell onto the floor lifeless, and the girl stood there. Then Harry came, and the girl tried to kill him with dark magic, but Harry stopped her. Her eyes were red, and it was like she was being controlled. Harry stupefied her, and carried her out of this place, (I think it was in a castle or some mansion). I was so odd. I don't remember being in the dream, but I was watching it all happen. I have no idea who the girl is, but I have a weird feeling I will. Maybe it's prophetic. I don't know what symbols to look up, because I only remember the main points in the dream. There are probably more to the dream, but that ghoul work me up."  
  
Kelly was bewildered. Ginny was a dream divinator. But was that really what would happen to her? Would Voldemort capture her? Should she ask Ginny about it? Kelly placed the book back in the drawer. She stood there staring at its cover. What if that dream was predicting her future?  
  
"Kelly?" It was Hermione. "Breakfast is ready. Is everything perfectly all right? You look shaken." Kelly looked up and shook her head.  
  
"No, just a bad dream, I think." 


	5. Gryffindor and Slytherin

Chapter 4  
  
"Girls! Wake up! We're leaving in a couple hours. Breakfast is ready when you want to come down," yelled Mrs. Weasley. It was 5:00 am on September the first, Kelly's first day at Hogwarts.  
  
A bolt of excitement like lightening passed through her body. Leaving for Hogwarts was possibly the only positive thing she had to look forward to. Her worries had passed since the dream, and she hadn't had any more nightmares since. Kelly was still hadn't asked Ginny about that dream, hoping it was just a coincidence. If Voldemort was coming for her today, she was ready, because nothing could stop her (even if she hadn't even gotten out of bed).  
  
Everyone dressed and followed their normal morning routine with a little bounce. Fred and George seemed a bit glum, though, being today the start of their last and 7th year at Hogwarts, but Harry and Ron said they'd had a feeling that Fred and George would be pulling some memorable pranks this year to leave the unforgettable mark of the Weasley twins. Hermione looked slightly anxious. When she was helping Kelly choose her courses, Hermione mentioned she was taking some rather advanced classes, which seemed to make her a bit uneasy; Ron and Harry found this quite amusing while Hermione would never admit she was scared of anything. The only advanced course Kelly decided upon was Transfiguration. The schooling she received in the study of Transfiguration was complex and level to a sixth year's education while she was in her fourth. She also decided on Muggle Studies along with Hermione to fill in her extra elective. Along with those, she had the usual Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions.  
  
It was now nearing time to leave for King's Cross Station. Everyone was heading out the door while Mr. Weasley conjured their trunks and bags onto the front yard.  
  
Mrs. Weasley approached Kelly after warning Fred and George not to pull anything that would get them kicked out before taking the N.E.W.T.s, or she'd have their heads.  
  
"Kelly, dear, Arthur and I are your guardians until the Ministry decides otherwise, so if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to send an owl. While you're at Hogwarts, you may learn of certain. things. Don't lose confidence in yourself and trust your heart," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Now, off you go-"  
  
"Hello!" It was Arnold; he'd just Apparated a few feet away. "Good morning Arthur, good morning Molly. May I have a word with Kelly before she leaves?"  
  
"Good morning Arnold. Of course, she's right here." Mrs. Weasley set off to talk to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Kelly, there is something I need to tell you before you leave. It's very important, especially at a time like this. That bracelet, the one your mother gave to you, do not take it off. No matter what. Kelly, I was your mother's best friend at Hogwarts. I-I can't tell you too much, but I gave it to her when she was around your age for her protection. I know you don't understand-"  
  
"I know. Voldemort is my grandfather."  
  
Arnold winced at the name. "I'm sorry," he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, he is. Your mother never wanted you to know. You see, I gave her that bracelet to ward off You-Know-Who's er, powers of persuasion. Certain charms that would have gotten me a quite a lot of trouble are on it. Like I said, never take it off. I regret with all my heart that she hadn't been wearing it when-" he sighed and looked down. "I trust that you'll learn more eventually. The Ministry may order that some information may not be known to you just yet, but you should know."  
  
Three cabs pulled into the dirt driveway of the Burrow.  
  
"Thank you, Arnold." She didn't really know how to respond to all that he had added to her mystery.  
  
"Good luck. Don't take that bracelet off."  
  
They shook hands and Kelly turned to leave with a heavy heart.  
  
Kelly was the last one to squeeze herself into one of the cabs. She sat next to Hermione and Ginny in the back seat with Ronan in her lap.  
  
As she stroked Ronan, Kelly watched the amethysts on her bracelet glimmer. Hogwarts didn't matter anymore. All she wanted was her mother back and the life she had led before. She watched the world rush by as the cab drove to King's Cross Station.  
  
The group left the cabs and reached a spot between Platforms Nine and Ten.  
  
"Children, you know what to do. Fred, George, you first," called Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Kelly, dear, just watch Fred and George. All you have to do is run into the barrier like they are. It's not hard," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, thank you for everything," Kelly said. "I really appreciate all you and your family has done for me."  
  
"It was my pleasure, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied, wrapping her into a hug.  
  
It was her turn to go. Surely she'd run into the barrier and crash? But she took hold of her trolley and made a run. Pinching her eyes shut, she didn't collide with the barrier, but kept going. Kelly opened her eyes.  
  
There was a large, scarlet train called The Hogwarts Express. Beneath it, hundreds of children of all ages swarmed about, laughing and playing, talking to old acquaintances and meeting new ones. Kelly smiled in optimism. Nothing could go wrong now.  
  
Someone tapped her left shoulder. Kelly turned and saw no one, so she looked over her right to find Harry smiling.  
  
"Hey, don't do that!" she laughed.  
  
"So are you excited?"  
  
"You bet I am. I can't wait, though I'm a little nervous about the sorting," Kelly said.  
  
"You'll probably be in Gryffindor. You fit in pretty well with the rest of us!"  
  
Kelly smiled. I hope so, she thought. I don't know what I'd do without them.  
  
By now, everyone was ready to get on the train. Kelly took hold of her trunk and held Ronan in her other arm. She followed Harry into the train, and they headed towards a compartment in the back. He slid the door open for her while he shoved their trunks in the shelves beside the compartment. Kelly sat down on the velvet crimson seat by the window, and Harry sat beside her. Ron and Hermione took seats across from Kelly and Harry.  
  
Ginny peeked in, "Hey guys, I'm going into another compartment a friend named Caleb. Good luck, Kelly!"  
  
After they settled and the train left for its destination, talk began.  
  
"Okay Kelly we've got to warn you about a few things, er, people at Hogwarts," said Ron. "First, there's Snape, he's the Potions master, and I think you've heard a few bits about him. Just try not to get on his bad side, or rather, just don't talk in his class. Second, there's Filch; he's the caretaker. Don't ever get caught doing pranks. I didn't say don't do pranks, just don't get caught with him around; he may just try to hang you by the ankles like he tried to do so many times with us."  
  
"Ah, the good old times," mused Harry. "Think we'll do anything 'mischievous' this year, say, sneaking into the kitchens to visit the house elves?"  
  
Hermione eyed them.  
  
You're not still over that bloody Spew thing yet?" said Ron.  
  
"It's S.P.E.W., not spew. You should've learned by now, really. I've actually gone quite far over the summer. While I was with Victor, I gained a few new members."  
  
Ron laughed. "Did Vicky threaten them into joining or something?"  
  
"His name is not Vicky," Hermione said, irritated. "Some of his friends were interested and they are helping me spread the organization in Bulgaria over the year."  
  
Ron still looked incredulous.  
  
"So, guys, what else should I uh, watch out for?" Kelly said, trying to take the tension out of the air.  
  
"Well, there's also--"  
  
"Me, Draco Malfoy."  
  
A tall boy with a pale, pointed face opened the door and stared maliciously down at them. On either side were two boys who rather looked like under- grown trolls.  
  
"Right," said Harry, sarcastically.  
  
"Shut it, Potter." His eyes rested on Kelly. "Who is this? A new girl? Ah, yes, I've heard of you... Father mentioned a deed done over the summer involving your mother." He stared down at Kelly and smiled rather like a snake eyeing its prey.  
  
Kelly's eyes narrowed and she stared back hard. How dare he?  
  
"Have you taken another under your wing?" He said to Harry. "You've got the Weasel, the Mudblood, and the lost stray. You sure are taking on a lot, Potter. You might wear yourself out, Scar Head."  
  
Kelly glared up at this insolent boy. That was enough. "Don't you ever, ever insult my friends or even dare to talk about my mother like that," Ronan responded to the anger in Kelly's voice, arching his back and hissing at Malfoy. "And if you ever have the guts to say something like that again in front of me, then I'll make sure you regret it. I'd suggest you leave, before you wished you'd never met me or messed with my friends."  
  
"You'll regret that--"  
  
"I said leave." Kelly felt a surge of power grow in her that she'd never felt before, and before she knew it, her hands were rising, and a great ball of green fire grew in the palms of her hands.  
  
Malfoy looked into her eyes and whispered so low, barely Kelly could hear it, "You are his granddaughter, aren't you? So it's true," he said with a smile playing on his lips and left with that.  
  
Kelly glared at him as he walked away and closed her fist upon the ball of fire like it was simply nothing. She turned around to find Ron and Harry gaping at her.  
  
Kelly suddenly realized that something had taken over her. That wasn't her ball of fire! She didn't even know what it was! And how did she produce that in her hand? It was just like Dark magic.  
  
Hermione eyed her with a strange expression.  
  
Kelly should've known; Hermione was smart, and Kelly would have to be smarter than her to cover up what just happened, if that at all was possible.  
  
"How did you--" Harry began.  
  
"--Without a wand?" Stammered Ron.  
  
"Ball of fire?"  
  
"Malfoy is scared--"  
  
"--Of Kelly?" said both boys in unison. They started laughing with relief.  
  
Kelly joined in, and decided she'd better start explaining.  
  
"Uh, yeah, at my school we learned a few tricks without wands. You guys have never seen anything like that before?"  
  
Ron and Harry shook their heads. Though way Hermione watched her was unnerving; Kelly wished she'd take the story.  
  
Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door, and it slid open. It was an older student wearing a badge with a large "P" on it. Hermione had slipped one just like it in her pocket.  
  
"Hey Hermione, you're a Prefect, remember? You know we all get our own section of the train... Want to join us?"  
  
Hermione tore her eyes off Kelly and nodded. She collected Crookshanks and a few of her schoolbooks she was using for "pleasure reading" and left without saying goodbye to any of them. Kelly was terrified that she'd figure out her secret. She hoped Hermione wouldn't think that Kelly was betraying her as a friend.  
  
"Um, `bye Hermione," said Ron sadly.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot she's a Prefect," Harry said.  
  
"I feel sorry for her. I mean, d'you think that they'll like, abduct her and make her into another Percy? He's probably in there waiting to pounce." Ron said, half-jokingly.  
  
For the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts, the three of them laughed and brought up Kelly on their previous years at Hogwarts. She really hoped that she'd be on Gryffindor now; they have so much fun! But now she really despised the thought of being on Slytherin not only because of her Grandfather, but also now because of that idiot Draco Malfoy. She'd probably run away from Hogwarts if she'd ever cross paths with that boy in Slytherin. She laughed at the thought knowing she'd have no place to go.  
  
She was now lost in the conversation between Ron and Harry, and so she looked out the window. Grassy plains swayed with the wind and large trees bursting with life rolled by. The sun was now high and right above them. She rested her head on the palm of her hands and continued to gaze at the beautiful countryside of England.  
  
Suddenly the hairs on her neck prickled her skin, Kelly turned around. Ron and Harry weren't there, and she wasn't in the train anymore. All around her was a swirl of black and green. She turned around to see if the window was still there. It wasn't; a large silver mirror had replaced it. She looked into it, and it was not her reflection that looked back. The face of an old man-or something that rather looked like a snake... Kelly's forehead burrowed and she finally decided on a very pale old man with red glowering slits for eyes, a nose--well, there was no nose, only two small slits, and the thin mouth of a man. Her heart jumped at the high, cruel voice of the creature speaking.  
  
"Kelly, come to me... Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. Come share my power, power that you've never imagined. You can do anything! You can bring back your mother. If you join me, you'll have to power to open the spirit world and bring her back, only if you share my power. Now come, young child, don't be scared..."  
  
The same long, pale fingers, belonging to the same hand that she'd seen in her dream, reached out of the mirror. No, this couldn't be a dream, it was so real: Kelly could feel her heart beating faster than she'd ever really know; her body shook out of pure fear; her eyes begun to tear up she was so frightened, and her mouth hung slightly in repulsion of this man--who could only be Voldemort. Yet, to her surprise, Kelly's hand again raised, again having no control. She tried to back away finding it useless. Then she did the only thing she was good at: she screamed as high and as loud as possible. It filled her ears, and another scream joined hers.  
  
Noooo!  
  
Kelly found herself on the floor of the compartment, alongside Harry, who was grabbing his forehead in pain. He stopped screaming just as Kelly did. Ron gaped at Kelly and Harry.  
  
"Wha--?" Ron stammered  
  
Harry stood up, holding his head, and looked at Kelly with a mix of emotions; she couldn't tell how he was looking at her. It was a combination of fear and confusion. Kelly looked back up at him with the panic of a small child. Kelly suddenly broke down and cried into her hands. Harry instantly knelt next to her and held her shoulders.  
  
So foolish. So cowardly I am., Kelly thought.  
  
"Ron, go get a couple bars of chocolate, please. If anyone asks, make up something," Harry said shakily.  
  
Harry still held her and brushed the hair out of her face. Kelly tried compose herself and looked up at him.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I really am," Kelly blubbered. "I don't know what happened."  
  
He smiled, "It's okay. Is there anything you need to talk about?"  
  
"No-I, I don't know," she stammered. "I don't know what happened."  
  
"I don't know what happened either," Harry continued. "All I remember is you falling asleep when you were looking out the window. Then Ron and I were talking when you screamed and fell onto the floor. My scar suddenly hurt. It was almost as bad as last year... I think I started screaming at the same time you did," he said, looking back up at her with a worried look in his eyes. "This might sound crazy, but I think we have some weird connection," he laughed. "Nah, maybe it was just a coincidence. But, what were you dreaming about? It must have been a nightmare. Ginny told me a few weeks ago that you had a nightmare and screamed. Was it the same one?"  
  
Kelly didn't want to tell him. She just couldn't stand losing his friendship if he found out. "It was. And I-I don't know why I screamed. But it was just a dream of someone."  
  
"Oh," Harry said, sounding disappointed. "It's just that my scar starts hurting when Voldemort is near, or I guess planning things against me, like last summer..."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kelly said spontaneously, but she really meant it; it didn't feel right lying to Harry like this.  
  
Harry looked at her with those bright green eyes full of compassion once more. "Why should you be sorry? You didn't do anything."  
  
Kelly sighed and her forehead burrowed with frustration, "I wish I could tell you, Harry, I really do--" She stopped herself; she didn't mean to say that aloud.  
  
He stood up, and pulled her up with him into their seat.  
  
"You can tell me you big secret when you want to; I'm a patient person," he said with a laugh.  
  
Kelly smiled back weakly.  
  
Ron came back with two huge bars of chocolate and a worried Hermione.  
  
"What happened?" she said, apparently concerned.  
  
Kelly and Harry shared glances, "We don't know. She had a nightmare and my scar hurt. Nothing new," Harry said.  
  
Hermione looked at Kelly, but the suspicion was still there.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing you guys are okay," she said, relieved. "We're nearly at Hogwarts, we'd all better change into our robes," she added.  
  
Kelly pulled out her black robes. She followed Hermione into the next compartment so they could change.  
  
Hermione slid the compartment door shut, and turned towards Kelly.  
  
"Kelly, is there something that you're not telling us? Because that ball of fire--I've never encountered anything like that."  
  
"I told you already. It was just a trick to scare him off."  
  
"I'm sorry, it just looked a lot like Dark magic because you did it without a wand..."  
  
"It's okay. I hope I didn't scare you guys. It was intended for that little bloke."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Well look at that, you're already becoming accustomed to the real English language again, that you were born here?"  
  
Kelly nodded, and they finished changing, but before they left, Hermione asked her another thing she really didn't want to answer.  
  
"Kelly, is there something between you and Harry?" she asked.  
  
Kelly smiled. "I don't know. Is there something between you and Ron?" she asked, laughing.  
  
"No! Of course not!" she said, her cheeks slightly reddening.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell if you won't," Kelly said.  
  
"What are you talking about? I said I don't like Ron," although it was quite obvious Hermione was lying through her teeth.  
  
Hermione left for the Prefect's compartments again and Kelly entered hers. She sat down by Harry again and checked out the window to see how close they were. Up ahead, a large castle atop a large, rocky hill with a surrounding lake came into view, and Kelly smiled as the train began to slow down and passed a platform that rested amidst a small, picturesque town.  
  
"That's Hogsmeade. We're allowed to go there on some weekends," Harry informed Kelly.  
  
Soon enough, Ron, Kelly, and Harry took a hold of their animals and stepped out of the train.  
  
The air was brisk, and the wind caught in Kelly's hair, causing a long waterfall of her white-blonde hair to block her vision. She tried to gaze up at the Hogwarts castle. It was wonderful. The towers and turrets of the great stone structure reached into the sky.  
  
"Come on, Kelly, we've got to get to the carriages before the good ones are taken," Ron said.  
  
They headed up the hill towards dozens of horseless carriages.  
  
"'Arry! Good ter see yeh! Who's your friend?"  
  
Kelly turned around to see where the great booming voice came from. A large man, who must've been at least seven or eight feet tall, stood before she, Ron, and Harry.  
  
"Hello Hagrid!" said Harry. "This is Kelly; she's a new fifth year." He turned to Kelly, "This is Hagrid, the gamekeeper and the Care of Magical Creatures teacher."  
  
"Good ter meet yeh, Kelly," he stuck out his great hand, "any friend of th' fine Gryffi'dor trio is a great 'un."  
  
Kelly was straining her neck to look up at him. She shook his enormous hand, finding that it was engulfed. "It's nice to meet you, too."  
  
They left Hagrid to round up the first years into boats by the lake. The three of them reached the carriages when Hermione appeared at their side.  
  
"Hey! Don't forget about me!" she exclaimed, out of breath and holding a very ruffled Crookshanks.  
  
The carriage they settled themselves in set off magically towards the castle.  
  
"My, those Prefects, they're wonderful!" she said.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "I guess she finally found her kind. Looks like she finally has friends who also enjoy sticking their noses in books all day."  
  
Hermione glared at him, "Well, at least I've accomplished something!"  
  
Ron looked back at her, and he looked hurt. He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again. He turned his head and looked the other way. Kelly learned that three of his older brothers were Prefects and Head Boys.  
  
"What? Well, what do you have to say?" Hermione glowered.  
  
"Never mind. It's not worth it, Hermione. You don't understand."  
  
"What's not to understand? I don't understand that you'll fool around all year, and not give a bloody care what you do later in life--"  
  
"Just forget it! It's none of your ruddy business, Hermione. I'm not like you, so just get over it!" He said harshly.  
  
Kelly and Harry looked extremely uncomfortable. They looked at each other and shared nervous and surprised looks.  
  
The carriage nearly reached the castle, and tension was still high.  
  
"Uh, excited, Kelly?" Harry asked, trying to break the air.  
  
"Oh, yeah. A little nervous, though," she said. She looked at Ron, who was gazing out the window with a frown.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about, Kelly, you'll definitely be in Gryffindor," Hermione added, still fuming a little.  
  
The carriage stopped at the edge of the castle, and they climbed out. The students gathered before two large doors with the Hogwarts Crest upon it: a lion, raven, badger, and snake rested in each corner.  
  
A tall stern-faced woman opened the door. She was wearing a deep color of jade robes, and a tall, pointed black hat. She looked like she rarely smiled or laughed.  
  
"That's Professor McGonagall," whispered Harry. "She's the Headmistress, and the Transfiguration teacher. She's also the head of Gryffindor, but she's pretty strict no matter what house you're in."  
  
"Hello, and welcome back, students." Her voice seemed to echo throughout the crowd. "Right now, the first years are getting ready to be sorted. This year, we have a transfer student, she is going to be a fifth year, and she's from The United States. Would Miss Kelly Englewood please come with me? The rest of you shall continue into the Great Hall and be seated at your house tables," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Students strained to see who this newcomer was.  
  
Harry placed a hand on her back and whispered, "Good luck, Kelly."  
  
Kelly smiled weakly to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They all smiled back, and lightly pushed her to follow Professor McGonagall, as she was already leaving.  
  
Kelly left the crowd and strained to catch up with the Professor.  
  
"Welcome, Miss Englewood. You will be sorted along with the first years to find out what house you belong in. The four houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. After the sorting, you will sit at the table according to your placement. Following that, a Prefect or Head Boy or Girl will lead you to your dorm room. Your schedule, belongings, and school apparel will be beside your bed."  
  
They turned a corner in the long hall. It led into a great room. It was filled with the chatter of hundreds of students. There were four tables; each decorated a different color, green, red, yellow, and blue. At the other end, there was one long ornate table filled with Professors sitting in beautiful chairs. The ceiling of the room reflected the sky, a beautiful sunset of oranges, pinks, and violets. Candles floated aimlessly to light the room. Professor McGonagall led her to one end, where many small children, obviously first years, were gathered. They looked as nervous as she was.  
  
"You will wait here until your name is called. I believe you will be sorted first. Just go up to the stool, and I will place the Sorting Hat upon your head. We will begin soon. Good luck, dear." And she left with that towards the head table.  
  
Kelly stood there, looking all around her, admiring the place. She peered down the tables, looking for Harry, Ron and Hermione. She couldn't remember what color Gryffindor was, but when she was looking down the green one, she saw the boy that had intruded their compartment on the train earlier that day.  
  
Draco Malfoy looked back at her, but instead of glaring, he smiled, though the smile didn't reach his cold eyes. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but it frightened her. She fingered her bracelet out of nervousness. The pretty little bracelet glimmered the beautiful color of the amethyst. She was still wondering why she was having these nightmares when Arnold told her that it wearied off evil. Her thoughts again dwelled on her grandfather, Voldemort.  
  
What if she were put in Slytherin?  
  
She began looking down the red table. Then she saw a hand waving at her. It was Harry! His face was smiling, and it calmed her nerves. Hermione and Ron were sitting either side of Harry, obviously still mad at each other. Ron gave a thumbs-up. Kelly waved back at them, and laughed a little to lighten her heart.  
  
She turned around to look at the teachers. In the middle, sitting in the highest chair, was an old man with a long white beard, and half-moon cut glasses. He looked down at her, and smiled. Kelly smiled back. To his righ, was Professor McGonagall; she was having an intent conversation with a man with light brown hair and a kind, young face. On the old man's left, was a man with greasy black hair and a menacing look upon his face. Kelly chuckled, figuring out that this must be Professor Snape.  
  
Suddenly, the old man stood up, raising his hands to hush the lively students. Everyone ceased.  
  
"Hello and welcome back! Another summer has yet passed, and here we are again ready for another year of learning. I hope everyone is well, and their precious brains emptied and waiting for more. First, we will begin with the Sorting of the first years. I'm sure she wouldn't want me to make this announcement, but we have a new transfer student amongst ourselves." The man looked down at Kelly and smiled again, "Her name is Kelly Englewood, and she will be sorted before the first years. "Miss Englewood?" He motioned to the stool, where Professor McGonagall was standing next to a frayed, old black hat. Before she could walk up to the hat, it began singing about itself. Kelly was still too nervous to listen, but in about a couple minutes it was done, and Professor McGonagall motioned her to come up.  
  
Kelly was blinded by her anxiety, but her feet moved for her. A thousand thoughts rushed though her head, each one rephrasing the question whether she'd be in Slytherin or Gryffindor. She walked over to the stool, and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It began to speak into her mind.  
  
"Ooh, this is difficult, my dear. You have the heart of a lion, indeed, and would fit well into Gryffindor. You are compassionate and loyal also, but I also see--oh my, your thoughts dwell on Slytherin, as it is very much in your blood! Very difficult. Your patience collides with your temper here, but yes, it is a strong battle between both worlds, though I do fear that one is winning, and that would be."  
  
"Slytherin!" it shouted. 


	6. Complications

Slytherin? The hat was pulled off of her head before she could do anything.  
  
The green table had erupted in cheers.  
  
This can't be right!  
  
Kelly looked up Professor McGonagall, but she was no longer beside her, instead she was talking to the Headmaster.  
  
She listened intently.  
  
"Surely this cannot happen, Albus..."  
  
The Headmaster replied, though Kelly couldn't make out what he had said.  
  
She looked over at the Gryffindor table. There was Harry, Ron, and Hermione looking shocked. Harry watched her, frowning, then he looked away.  
  
She's not supposed to be in Slytherin! Kelly wanted to put the hat on again, and this time be put into Gryffindor, but Professor McGonagall clutched the frayed hat in her hands.  
  
"Can she be resorted later?"  
  
"I am afraid we will have to continue this discussion at another time, Minerva. There are first years waiting to be sorted."  
  
Kelly stood up, and walked over to the Professor. She stopped conversing with the Headmaster. Her face was sullen, like she was doing something she didn't want to do. She looked at Kelly.  
  
"You have been sorted. You must sit with the Slytherins now."  
  
Kelly turned and walked towards the Slytherin table. She saw Draco; he was cheering along with the others. Kelly glared at him, and he laughed maliciously. She sat down at the end of the table, where most of the younger students were sitting. A tear swelled in her eye. She quickly wiped it away before anyone would notice. She put her head into her hands and wept silently. She felt she was a fool, a coward. Stupid for ever thinking she was good enough to be with the Gryffindors.  
  
"It's your birthright," said a cold voice in her ear. "You'd better get used to it, Englewood."  
  
She looked up at Draco. She shook her head, glaring menacingly at him. "What would you know?"  
  
He smiled slyly. "A lot more than you do."  
  
"Just leave," she said curtly.  
  
To her great surprise, he did.  
  
She waited, hoping for some miracle where Professor McGonagall announced that there had been a mistake, watching in slow motion as the last of the first years were sorted.  
  
The Headmaster stood up. "All of the first years have been sorted, and we are all ready for the Welcoming Feast!" He raised his goblet and bellowed, "To a glorious year ahead!"  
  
The Headmaster caught her eye, and he nodded solemnly to her.  
  
Everyone followed suit, and cheered. Before their eyes, the tables magically filled with foods of all kinds. Kelly looked sadly at her empty plate, and had apparently lost her appetite.  
  
I don't belong here. She looked up and watched the back of Harry's head, desperately wishing she was next to him, laughing along and meeting all the people he had described over the summer.  
  
He must've sensed her thoughts, as he turned around and met her eyes. Ashamed, she looked away.  
  
Why was she put into Slytherin? Of course her Grandfather's blood resided in her, but did she really fit in with these people? People like Draco Malfoy? Was there another part in her being that she did not know existed yet? Was it her destiny to become like the rest of them?  
  
And what would Harry be thinking right now? And Ron and Hermione? Was Hermione clever enough to discover her secret?  
  
What have I done to deserve all of this? She thought bitterly.  
  
She decided to get up from the table and walk around the castle. Whether anyone noticed or not, she didn't care.  
  
I can't stay here. I have to go... But she had nowhere to go. Could she take a broomstick and leave for another life, and somehow survive on her own? A million thoughts and strategies, each more irrational than the last, passed through her mind.  
  
I want to go home. I want my mother. I want my old life back.... The tears cascaded down her cheeks. Never had she cried more in her life than she had in the past few months. It seemed her only function...  
  
She sat down on a stone bench by a rather large, stained glass window that reflected the moonlight throughout the hall.  
  
"Kelly?"  
  
She knew it was Harry, but she didn't turn around. She wanted to tell him to go away and at the same time run into his arms and cry, begging for some kind of escape.  
  
His hand rested on her shoulder.  
  
"Harry, I—" She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to lie anymore, but telling him that she was the granddaughter of the man who had ruined his life would only make matters worse.  
  
"Kelly, I'm sorry. I would've never thought—"  
  
"I know."  
  
She turned to find him sitting next to her, his emerald eyes gleaming in the moonlight. He wiped the remaining tears from her face.  
  
"It's okay. Really. We'll all still see each other in classes. You just have to put up with Malfoy. I'm sure you're better at it than I am. And hey, you can be on the Slytherin Quidditch team and we'll play against each other..."  
  
"I'd let you win," she smiled.  
  
He grinned, though it faded. "Why do you think you were put into Slytherin?"  
  
Well, for one, Voldemort is my Grandfather....  
  
"I don't know," she lied. "The Hat said I would've done well in Gryffindor, but I'd be better in Slytherin."  
  
Harry cocked his head. "Did it really? The same thing happened to me, believe it or not," he said slowly.  
  
Kelly laughed. "You're not lying?"  
  
"Well, Dumbledore said it was because the night Voldemort tried to curse me, it backfired and some of his powers leapt into me. So I have some of his... qualities, I guess. Parseltongue for one, which Slytherin himself was."  
  
Kelly had never heard of Parseltongue, though she was intrigued. Would that mean that she and Harry possibly shared something?  
  
"Then how did you end up in Gryffindor?"  
  
"I, er, asked it not to put me in Slytherin..." Harry watched her, looking extremely uneasy.  
  
"I don't believe it..." She felt sicker than ever.  
  
After a long silence, Harry spoke again.  
  
"Kelly, is there something else that is bothering you? I just... Well, I'm concerned, of course. And," he added quickly, "you know I'm your friend. You can tell me anything."  
  
Oh, how I wish I could tell you, Harry. If you only knew... She seemed to falter under his gaze. You're going to be the end of me, Harry, if Voldemort isn't.  
  
"Kelly!"  
  
Hermione and Ron were headed their way. Ron ran up to she and Harry.  
  
"Y'know Kelly, you can sneak into Malfoy's chamber and curse him! And..." he whispered, "you can tell us the Slytherin password so we can save you."  
  
Kelly smiled weakly.  
  
"Ron, you're so insensitive sometimes," scolded Hermione, who watched Kelly sympathetically.  
  
"What?" He said, offended. "I'm just saying she could be quite helpful to us in the future..."  
  
"Kelly, I am so sorry. Is there anything we can do?" Hermione said.  
  
It was odd how Hermione, only hours earlier, gave her suspicious looks. Kelly figured that being sorted into Slytherin would've only supported her speculations.  
  
"Well, unless you can get that stupid Hat back so I can get into Gryffindor, I'm afraid there isn't much..." she replied, slightly frustrated.  
  
Ron muttered something about finding the Sorting Hat and walked off.  
  
"Is he...?"  
  
"Probably," Harry chuckled, which Kelly and Hermione joined in doing so.  
  
"Kelly, why don't you come sit with us?" Suggested Hermione.  
  
At the Gryffindor table? Was that allowed?  
  
"I'm sure no one will mind," said Harry. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.  
  
They made their way back into the Great Hall, and Kelly sat herself between Harry and Hermione. Ginny watched Kelly sit down, and smiled as she caught her eye.  
  
Ron came back minutes later, frowning. "Professor McGonagall gave me a detention for trying to sneak the Hat away. I almost had it, honestly!"  
  
Everyone around him giggled.  
  
"Sorry, Kelly," Ron said.  
  
"It's okay. Thanks for the effort, though," Kelly replied.  
  
"I swear, that lady has had it in for me every first day of the term... Don't you think so, Harry?"  
  
He laughed. "Yeah, she does. You'd think Professor McGonagall be more understanding."  
  
If only she had been...  
  
The Welcoming Feast sadly came to an end. For those moments, Kelly almost believed she was going to leave with them and go into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"I suppose we'll see you tomorrow, Kelly," said Harry.  
  
Kelly smiled and hugged him, Hermione, and Ron (who apparently was very uncomfortable with a girl hugging him). "Thank you."  
  
She turned and left, solemnly following the Slytherins to their Common Room, watching Malfoy's bobbing white head.  
  
What must've been a Slytherin Prefect stopped the group in front of a large, stone wall. It seemed to be a dead end.  
  
"First years," she began, "note that this is the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. The password is 'Macabre'."  
  
As she said the word, the stone wall slid open, revealing a large, underground room. The group inched their way inside. It was tall and cold. Several jade colored hangings and lamps decorated (however aloof it was) the Common Room. Tall, imperious leather chairs circled a crackling fire in a rather ornately carved hearth.  
  
"Your dormitories are down these stairs," she nodded to the stone staircases leading to floors below. The remaining people left to sit by the fireplace or head to their rooms. Malfoy's high, cold laughter rang from one of the seats. The Prefect noticed Kelly and approached her.  
  
"You're the new fifth year? Then follow me; I'll show you to your dormitory."  
  
She followed the girl down the stairs and after a series of twists and turns (Kelly took note of where she was going) they reached their destination. Kelly knocked on the wooden door and a rather large girl with a pug-like face answered.  
  
"Oh, you're the new girl. Come on in."  
  
Kelly smiled apprehensively and went to the empty bed in the corner, finding her belongs and—  
  
Reeooww!  
  
Ronan leapt into her arms, purring contentedly.  
  
"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Nice cat," said a rough looking brunette. "I'm Millicent."  
  
"I'm Kelly."  
  
"How 'bout that. We've got an American!" She said, her friends snickering in the background. "Welcome to hell."  
  
"No need for the welcome, I'm quite used to it, thanks," Kelly replied, unamused.  
  
The girl shrugged and left to her things.  
  
Kelly placed Ronan atop her bed and glanced at her schedule and her school attire. The snake emblem rested upon every piece of it, reminding her of who she was now.  
  
"Do you need help with anything?" A quiet voice said.  
  
Kelly looked up at another girl at the bed to her right. She was Asian, with long black hair and tiny dark eyes. She smiled. Huh, Kelly thought, A polite Slytherin? Impossible...  
  
"I think I'm fine, thanks."  
  
"Well, my name's Aerian, if you need anything. And, don't mind them," she added, flicking her head towards the other girls. "They're always that way."  
  
Kelly smiled. How unfortunate. I was hoping I'd like them, she thought cynically, as she pulled on her pajamas and crawled into the bed. It was rather comfortable, despite the surroundings.  
  
Across the room, the girls noisily complained about being back and how short and boring the summer was. Kelly listened to the way they spoke pessimistically about everything, finding that it rather annoyed her. She pulled the covers over her head. If they keep going on like that, pretty soon I'll be just as irritable as they are. Since Harry mentioned that he got into Gryffindor just by asking the Hat to put him there, only made her more ill-tempered. She felt that she'd never forgive herself. If only Ron had gotten away with stealing the Sorting Hat.  
  
Eventually, the prattle died down and Kelly was left to her thoughts. I HATE him, referring to Voldemort. She felt the anger rise in her chest. How many lives has he ruined successfully? Even after he is vanquished? How ironic, Harry is responsible for his downfall, when he unknowingly befriends his foe's own granddaughter.  
  
It took Kelly several hours to fall into a restless sleep. Even in unconsciousness, she was frustrated and full of detestation.  
  
The sunlight slowly crept into the dormitory, lighting the room and filling it with a comforting orange glow. The birds in the forest outside the castle sang and the late summer-scented wind passed under the cracked window, sweeping past Kelly's no longer slumbering face.  
  
Kelly sat up to find that she was the first awake. She fell backwards onto her pillow, defeated to find that it was not all just a horrible nightmare; Millicent's not-very-docile snores filled the Slytherin Girl's dorm room.  
  
She began humming a tune and often comforted her. It was soft, and soothing, and her mother sang it to her when she was a young child. She closed her eyes, capturing a flashback of her mother.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy, I've got a boo-boo. Patrick pushed me off of the swing during recess today. It hurts, mommy, it hurts so much."  
  
A little girl with white hair in tiny pigtails and a cherry red sundress ran into a sunroom where her mother sat on a bench reading a book.  
  
"Oh pumpkin, where is it, your wrist? Oh sweetie, come here."  
  
The little girl climbed onto the bench and into her mother's lap like a kitten striving for attention. The little girl poked out her wrist and showed it to her mother.  
  
The mother pulled out her wand, and muttered a spell. She kissed it, and the reddened graze left.  
  
The little girl gasped in awe, and hugged her mother. The mother and daughter held each other, singing a song.  
  
"The trees may tumble, the mountains may crumble, but I'll always be there to hold you. You may be frightened, your troubles may heighten, but I'll always be there to love you..."  
  
Someone across the room stirred and grumbled.  
  
"Ughhhh I don't want to get up... Stupid Hogwarts," she yawned.  
  
The other girls in their beds woke and sat up.  
  
"Does everyone have Care of Magical Creatures first?"  
  
"Yeah," came numerous voices.  
  
"Is that oaf still teaching? I thought he got kicked out."  
  
"Dunno. Guess we'll see. D'you all reckon we get up? We've got an hour."  
  
"Are you joking? I'm going to bloody sleep until the last minute," said a gruff voice, muffled by a pillow.  
  
"Suit yourself. I'm heading to the showers."  
  
"I might as well get up, too," said Aerian. "Kelly, did anyone show you around?"  
  
Kelly shook her head.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to the bathroom."  
  
Thankful someone was taking the liberty to help her out in such a grand place, Kelly took her things and followed Aerian.  
  
"Thanks for helping me."  
  
"It's no problem. I doubted anyone else would bother helping you."  
  
Kelly checked her watch; she didn't want to be late for her first class. "D'you suppose we should get breakfast? We've a half an hour until class."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
They grabbed their school things and Kelly bade Ronan a good day exploring the Slytherin Common Room as Aerian hesitantly woke Pansy, the girl who wished to "bloody sleep until the last minute," which probably was a bad idea, seeing how she assaulted Aerian with some rather foul words.  
  
"We all take turns waking her up. I was voted first. I don't envy the day you get her..." Aerian said. And I don't envy her the day she gets me, Kelly thought.  
  
The two girls ate in silence. Kelly wondered if Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting over at the Gryffindor table. She missed them so much, and her heart seemed to collapse again, knowing she was now in Slytherin and not in Gryffindor. She sighed aloud.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't even begin to tell you."  
  
"You wanted to be in another house, I'm guessing."  
  
"You've read my mind."  
  
Arian frowned. "Yeah, I never wanted to be in Slytherin. Sometimes I still feel I shouldn't be in here, but here I am anyways. I've never been Slytherin material. I'm even treated differently, and you probably will too. You don't seem like the others. You seem nice, not cruel and ruthless."  
  
"Oh, well, thanks," Kelly said, a little taken aback. "I'm not really myself right now, actually. I'm never this... irritable."  
  
Arian laughed, "I was the same way. I figure we stick together. Two non- Slytherins are better than one, I bet."  
  
"I agree," Kelly smiled.  
  
The two new comrades finished eating breakfast, and left for their first class. They stood up, when Kelly felt a tap on her left shoulder. No one was there, so she looked over her right shoulder, and once again, there was Harry.  
  
"Hey you," she laughed.  
  
Harry smiled. "I couldn't help it. So how's life as a Slytherin?"  
  
"With my recent attitude, I'm fitting in quite well. Lucky Aerian found me..."  
  
Harry stuck out his hand towards Arian. "Nice to meet you, I'm Harry."  
  
Arian blushed, "I'm Arian."  
  
"So where are you two headed?"  
  
"We've got Care of Magical Creatures next."  
  
"Great! So do the Gryffindors."  
  
"Where's Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"They're still in the Common Room, sorting things out."  
  
"Oh, were they fighting again?"  
  
"Yeah. Pretty bad this time, but it happens. I had to eat breakfast alone with Ginny and her friends. I think some kid named Caleb likes her."  
  
"Well, we should probably start heading down to Hagrid's hut," said Aerian.  
  
"Hagrid?"  
  
"Yeah, he's the guy you met last night. You remember, the really tall one with the black beard?"  
  
"Ah. He's a teacher?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
The three of them began walking out of the Great Hall, when suddenly, a little boy with black hair and tiny almond eyes ran in front of them.  
  
"Michael! Watch it!" scolded Aerian.  
  
"Hey Aerian, the Headmaster guy says he wants to see us!" said Michael.  
  
"This is my little brother, he's a first year. What Michael?"  
  
"We're supposed to go see the Headmaster, Dummeldoor."  
  
"Ugh, I'll meet you guys down there, I guess. See you," Arian waved off miserably, and followed her bouncy little brother down the corridor.  
  
Harry and Kelly continued down the hall in silence.  
  
"So, you said you're fitting in with the Slytherins?" He said, raising his eyebrows in concern.  
  
Kelly sighed. "I could've run away last night, Harry. You understand that I was quite, well, disappointed."  
  
"Yeah. We all feel really bad for you."  
  
"It's just something I have to get used to, I suppose."  
  
The silence raged on, making their sudden differences known.  
  
"So what's Care of Magical Creatures like?" Kelly asked.  
  
"It's cool, but I've got to warn you, Hagrid likes, er, dodgy creatures. He seems to think they're cute. It wouldn't surprise me a bit if we're studying manticores this term. One year, we had hippogriffs."  
  
"Sounds fascinating. What did you study last year?"  
  
"Blast-ended Skrewts. That was interesting, until they became six feet tall and could burn us all into a pile of cinders if it wanted to. I met one the Tri-Wizard maze last year. Pretty scary if you ask me."  
  
They reached the great oak doors leading them outside onto the grounds.  
  
"What other classes do you have?"  
  
"Advanced Transfiguration is next, and after that I have Double-Potions."  
  
"Yeah, with Snape. Gryffindors will be in there too. See, being in Slytherin won't be so bad, Kelly. We'll see each other probably a few times a week, and we can hang out at Hogsmeade on the weekends that they're dated for."  
  
"That's good. At least I have something to look forward to."  
  
"So how'd you get into Advanced Transfiguration?"  
  
"Well, I've always been interested in it, and I took a few extra classes back at the Institute. Transfiguration is really interesting, to me, anyways. I also like Divination. I think it's fascinating."  
  
Harry snorted. "Well, believe me, at Hogwarts, it isn't. I think we house an old fraud here. That class is hilarious. Professor Trelawny predicts my death every day. I don't think anyone takes that class seriously."  
  
Kelly laughed, though it was disappointing news.  
  
The lake came around the corner. Its surface glimmered the sun's rays while mist hovered above. A miniscule hut could be seen the other side of the lake.  
  
"Looks like no one's there yet. We must be early," Kelly said.  
  
They reached Hagrid's hut. He was bending over a bush, his hand busy with a plant that seemed to be growling.  
  
"Yeh stupid--Arrgh!" he snarled in frustration.  
  
"Uh, Hagrid?" said Harry.  
  
The great man turned around.  
  
"'Lo 'Arry! And Kelly, nice to see yeh again. How're yeh two?  
  
"We're doing just fine. What's that you've got there?"  
  
"Today's lesson, if I can get it out of the bush."  
  
"Um, what is it?" Kelly asked.  
  
"A Yeppup. A furry little creature that likes ter tickle yeh. Funny little beast it is, but this un's a little rebel. Snuck out of the box this morning. Good thing I found it before class started."  
  
Neither of them could see it, as it was still hiding in the bush.  
  
"D'you need some help there, Hagrid?"  
  
"Er, yeah I could, actually. Could yeh hold this part of the bush while I pry the little bugger out?"  
  
"Sure," Harry said as he bent down.  
  
"Ah! I've got it. Thanks, 'Arry."  
  
Hagrid stood up with a bright green ball of fuzz with large yellow eyes the size of a golf ball. It had six tiny little arms that flailed in every direction.  
  
Hagrid chuckled. "Heh heh. I like this 'un. A feisty 'lil spite he is."  
  
"Harry! Kelly!" Yelled a voice behind them.  
  
Ron and Hermione were striding down the path towards them. Behind them, other students could be seen.  
  
"Mornin' Ron, Hermione. Excuse me while I put this brute away."  
  
"What in the world is that? It looks like a booger," contemplated Ron.  
  
"It's a Yeppup, Ron. I've seen Crookshanks chase a few in your backyard before. You've never seen them?"  
  
"Actually, now that I remember it, I think one attacked me when I was little. It was orange... Or maybe that was my hair. Never mind."  
  
Soon, the class filled up. Aerian hadn't shown up yet, though. Kelly worried about her, thinking that she'd gotten sick or lost in the castle. The other Slytherin girls from her dormitory sneered at Kelly for sitting with the Gryffindors, but she didn't care. Hagrid split them up into groups of fours, seeing which group could withstand their Yeppup's tickling. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kelly ended up getting the one that Hagrid had handled that morning, which instantly they had lost to. It was quite a tickler.  
  
Malfoy and the other Slytherins complained that this was First Year stuff. Hagrid warned the class that he was awaiting their new study, which should arrive in a couple of weeks.  
  
The class ended and everyone made their way back up to the castle, however Malfoy appeared in front of them, his sneering face blocking their path.  
  
Kelly still was in no mood to put up with him.  
  
"Aw, that's disappointing, Englewood. Still denying it?"  
  
Harry turned and looked over at her. "What's he talking about?"  
  
"What, Potter, you don't know her little secret?" Malfoy said slyly.  
  
Kelly shook her head. "Just ignore him, he's making up a load of . I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh, yes, you do. Don't lie right in front of Potter, you know it's disrespectful..."  
  
"You want to see disrespectful? It seems I haven't kept a promise, and that's disrespectful." She deviously smiled and raised her right hand to her side, allowing that handy little green ball of fire appear. "So Malfoy, you want to rephrase that statement into, 'I'm a little git. Please forgive me. I will never bother you again.'"  
  
Ron snickered, though Malfoy only furtively smiled. "You're getting better at it. Keep it up, Englewood." He turned, beckoning his goons to follow him.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have no idea. You're right, he is a jerk..." Kelly said.  
  
"Teach me how to do that little fireball trick!" Ron squealed.  
  
Kelly laughed. "Maybe some other time."  
  
And with that, they went upon their way. 


End file.
